La Marque de l'Ange
by Areia
Summary: Suite du tome4 en parallèle au tome5 : Il y a quatorze ans, Lord Voldemort s'effondre et deux êtres en voient leurs vies bouleversées : l'un est envoyé dans ce qui reste de sa famille ; pour l'autre, la mort est irréversible...
1. L'arrivée du Loup

**• (La Marque de l'Ange) •**

Présentation : Cette histoire et son intrigue cogite depuis longtemps dans ma tête et ce ne fut que très tard après sa naissance qu'elle fut soumise à l'écriture. Tout appartient à JKR, évidemment, excepté l'un des personnages principaux qui, lui, est inventé de toute part.

La première année d'Harry fera un peu plus de quarante chapitres mais l'histoire ne s'arrêtera pas là. Laissez vos reviews, je suis ouverte à toutes critiques.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : ****L'arrivée du loup**

****

****

Deux semaines. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'Harry était coincé là, dans sa petite chambre de _Privet Drive_. Deux semaines et pourtant il avait l'impression d'avoir quitté Poudlard depuis une éternité.

Accoudé sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, le garçon regardait la rue déserte et plongée dans la nuit. Tout semblait si calme. Le silence était troublé par les miaulements d'un des chats de Mrs Figg et on entendait à peine les voitures sur l'autoroute comme un ronflement lointain.

Harry sentait ses yeux le picoter de sommeil mais il se refusait à dormir. Il avait suffisamment fait de cauchemars pour le restant de ses jours. A peine fermait-il les yeux, que les souvenirs refaisaient surface. Il revoyait en boucle le corps de Cédric choir sans bruit, il entendait encore les rires assourdissants des Mangemorts, il revoyait sans cesse ces deux yeux rouges où s'enflammait une lueur démente, et sans parler de ce décor de mort qu'était le cimetière de _Little Hangleton_.

Derrière lui, sa chambre n'avait jamais été aussi peu rangée. Ses grimoires et ses vêtements s'éparpillaient un peu partout sur le parquet. Son couvre-lit était tâché d'encre, son oreiller avait glissé par terre, le montant de son armoire était tombé et était posé contre un mur et enfin, la cage d'Hedwige était si sale que la chouette n'était pas revenue depuis plus de neuf jours.

Elle ne lui avait apporté qu'une seule lettre depuis le début des vacances. C'était une lettre de Ron. Harry avait été affreusement déçu en lisant que son meilleur ami ne pouvait pas lui donner plus de détails sur les événements dans le monde des sorciers _au cas où la lettre se perdrait_, que ce serait sûrement –pour la même raison- la dernière lettre qu'Harry recevrait jusqu'à la rentrée et qu'enfin, Dumbledore avait refusé qu'il aille au Terrier. Ron avait achevé sa lettre en lui souhaitant de bonnes vacances, et du courage.

Au final, Harry avait déchiré la lettre et l'avait jeté dans la cheminée du salon sous les regards étonnés des Dursleys.

Il passait ses journées à flâner dans les rues de _Little Winning_ et ne revenait que très tard dans la soirée pour le dîner avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Les Dursleys n'en demandaient pas plus. Moins ils le voyaient, mieux ils se portaient.

Harry se redressa et ferma les deux battants de sa fenêtre le plus lentement possible pour éviter qu'elles grincent et réveillent les Dursleys. Puis il s'allongea sur son lit, les bras repliés derrière la nuque, et regarda le plafond dont la peinture commençait à s'écailler.

Il observa attentivement les petits morceaux de peinture séchée qui pendaient tristement du plafond et risquaient de tomber à tout moment. A peine eut-il pensé à cette chute, que les particules blanches se détachèrent et tombèrent lentement vers lui. Il les voyait arriver vers lui, et grossir peu à peu mais sans esquisser un seul geste. Semblables à des flocons de neige, les particules arrivèrent sur son visage sans qu'il les sente vraiment. Une abondante nuée de particules blanches recouvrit sa chambre et Harry ne distinguait plus rien. Seulement ce brouillard blanc qui semblait même envahir son esprit.

Il vit alors loin devant lui un corps inerte. Il n'en fallut pas longtemps pour qu'Harry crie de terreur en reconnaissant le cadavre de Cédric. Les flocons avaient disparus. Derrière lui, un rire guttural s'éleva dans la nuit. Harry se retourna, et sentit sa cicatrice s'embraser sous le regard déchaîné du Seigneur des ténèbres.

Harry hurla de plus belle. Il se débattit avec force, les mains devant les yeux pour échapper à ces deux pupilles écarlates qui le fixaient, qui le tuaient d'un seul regard.

Les rires s'éloignèrent et Harry écarta ses mains de son visage. La respiration saccadée, il regarda le cadrant de son réveil afficher huit heures douze. Il leva la tête et regarda le plafond dont la peinture était toujours bien là. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Encore un.

Il se redressa, se frotta les yeux et chercha à tâtons ses lunettes qui étaient tombées.

•

A l'heure du déjeuner, Harry s'éclipsa de la maison. Il n'avait pas faim. Comme tous les autres jours d'ailleurs. Il ne mangeait que très peu le soir et quand il en avait envie. Les repas du matin et du midi étaient oubliés au fond de son estomac.

Le garçon se dirigea vers le parc municipal. C'était un samedi et le parc était bondé de monde.

Harry alla s'asseoir sur un banc libre et sortit un livre de sorcellerie dont il avait recouvert la couverture de papier kraft pour empêcher les Moldus d'en lire le titre.

Il en était au troisième chapitre quand un jeune couple vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et commencèrent à échanger des baisers langoureux.

Harry n'y prêta pas attention et continua sa lecture des _Enchanteurs_ :

_Créatures inconnues aux pouvoirs fantastiques, ce sont de véritables prodiges que les sorciers ne peuvent égaler_

La jeune femme à côté de lui se mit à parler en enroulant ses cheveux déjà bouclés autour de son doigt.

_Les Enchanteurs et Enchanteresses se mêlent rarement aux communautés magiques ou moldues._

Sur le tourniquet rouge, les plus petits poussaient des cris assourdissants secoués de leurs rires.

_Contrairement aux croyances communes, rares sont ceux qui ont une apparence humaine._

Les balançoires grinçaient.

_Ils incarnent la sagesse, leur présence changent le cours des choses et les plus puissants défendent une idée souvent abstraite._

Les deux amants s'embrassaient de nouveau.

_Enchanteurs et Enchanteresses forment..._

Harry ferma violemment son livre et se leva d'un bond. Cette ambiance à l'eau de rose le mettait mal à l'aise, il n'y avait pas sa place. Se moquant plus que jamais des regards braqués sur lui, Harry partit à mi-chemin entre la marche et la course.

Les poings serrés, il s'enfuit, s'enferma dans sa chambre et enragea de la situation sans issue dans laquelle il se trouvait.

•

La situation ne changea que quelques jours plus tard.

Harry se promenait comme à son habitude dans les rues désertes de _Privet Drive_. C'était un mardi et il faisait déjà nuit mais la chaleur de l'après-midi se sentait encore dans l'air.

Le jeune homme poussait du pied un caillou et portait à la main un journal rapiécé qu'il avait trouvé dans une poubelle. C'était son seul moyen pour connaître les nouvelles dans le monde moldu puisque les Dursleys l'avaient interdit de les « importuner » devant la télévision.

Dans le ciel, la lune n'était éclairée que de moitié. Mais un oiseau attira son attention. Le volatile était encore loin mais il s'agissait sans nul doute d'un hibou. Harry voyait une lettre qui se balançait au bout de ses pattes.

Mais contre toute attente, l'oiseau descendit rapidement et dangereusement vers le sol. Harry comprit aussitôt qu'il s'agissait d'un sortilège d'attraction. Le hibou paniqua et se mit à battre frénétiquement des ailes, en vain, et disparut derrière des maisons.

Les sorciers qui avaient capturé hibou étaient au moins à une dizaine de mètre du garçon.

Harry ne réfléchit pas à deux fois, il se mit à courir comme jamais il n'avait couru vers _Privet Drive_.

Il longea _Magnolia Road_ et sauta par-dessus un grillage. Il traversa en courant le jardin dans lequel il se trouvait, enjamba la clôture et reprit sa course folle vers le numéro quatre.

Il s'arrêta soudainement et regarda les lampadaires qui s'éteignaient un à un. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de la maison.

Harry fouilla ses poches et n'y trouva qu'un vieux paquet de chewing-gum. Il n'avait pas emporté sa baguette.

Il y avait du remous près de l'arbre qu'avaient planté les voisins des Dursleys. Et ce n'était pas le vent.

Harry déglutit avec peine et jouant le tout pour le tout, il courut droit vers la maison. Une ombre se dressa devant lui et Harry ne put ralentir à temps. Il se prit les pieds dans le pantalon trop grand de Dudley, glissa sur le trottoir et entraîna dans sa chute l'homme qui l'avait arrêté.

_- Lumos !_

Aveuglé par le jet de lumière, Harry ferma les yeux jusqu'à ce que le sorcier se décide à abaisser sa baguette. Harry ouvrit les yeux et au-dessus de lui, coincé par sa propre cape, Remus Lupin lui adressa un faible sourire.

Il va sans dire qu'Harry ne serait jamais attendu à ce genre de visite.

Lupin se dégagea se sa cape, se redressa et tendit la main à Harry pour l'aider à en faire de même.

- Professeur Lupin ? _demanda inutilement Harry_. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Et vous auriez pu me prévenir de votre arrivée... il y a plus rassurant comme situation...

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire... Il faut partir.

Harry cligna des yeux, éberlué.

- Je t'expliquerais mais ailleurs... Tes affaires sont là, j'ai été les chercher... ne t'inquiète pas ta tante et ton oncle ne m'ont pas vus. Dumbledore leur a écrit une lettre pour leur dire de ne pas s'inquiéter...

- Ils ne s'inquièteront pas tant qu'il s'agit de moi, _ricana Harry_. Où allons-nous ? Et comment ? Par la Poudre de Cheminette ?

- Le service des réseaux de cheminées nous repérerait. Non, nous allons y aller en volant.

Lupin désigna les deux balais posés contre le muret. Puis il saisit la grosse malle d'Harry et lui dit :

- Nous allons décoller depuis le parc public, derrière les arbres et les buissons, personne ne nous verra...

Harry saisit les deux balais –son _Eclair de feu_ et un _Comète 260_- et la cage vide d'Hedwige.

Lupin ouvrit la marche, traînant avec peine l'encombrante et lourde valise d'Harry.

Quand ils furent arrivés au bout de la rue, Lupin sortit un étrange briquet qui portait le nom d'_Eteignoir_ et réanima la lumière des lampadaires.

Puis ils se glissèrent dans la pénombre d'une autre rue. Harry le suivait de près, rasant les murs. Arrivés au parc municipal, les deux sorciers se cachèrent derrière les hauts buissons noirs qui le bordaient. Là, Lupin rétrécit d'un coup de baguette les bagages d'Harry –exceptés les balais- et les rendit plus légers. Il les prit, les emballa dans un mouchoir et les glissa dans sa poche.

- Prêt ?

- Oui...

Ils enfourchèrent aussitôt leurs balais et frappèrent le sol du pied droit avant de s'envoler dans les airs.

Il sembla qu'Harry ait quitté ses problèmes en même temps que la terre ferme. La sensation agréable de liberté qui caractérisait si bien le Quidditch, anima en lui une impression de plénitude.

Ils montèrent tout de suite en hauteur puis se stabilisèrent alors que les arbres étaient aussi gros qu'une tête d'épingle et _Little Winning_ disparaissait de leur champ de vision.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous venus me chercher, Professeur ? _hurla Harry pour se faire entendre_

- Tu n'étais plus en sécurité... Voldemort a envoyé des Mangemorts à Little Winning, _répondit Lupin en criant à son tour_

- C'était eux qui capturaient les hiboux ?

- Oui, on pense qu'ils étaient chargés de lire le courrier t'étant destiné.

- Mais alors...

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Le hibou que tu as vu se faire attraper portait une lettre sans importance. C'était une diversion.

- Et Hedwige, où est-elle ?

- Elle est à Poudlard, le professeur Dumbledore lui a demandé de ne pas retourner près de toi, simple mesure de sécurité.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il remonta un peu plus la tirette de son blouson : il commençait sérieusement à faire froid.

Lupin se retourna, tous sourires, et ajouta :

- Au fait, je ne suis plus ton professeur, tu peux m'appeler Remus...

Harry répondit à son sourire et donna de la vitesse à son balai.

A penser qu'il y a quelques heures, il fouillait les poubelles à la recherche d'un journal et se plaignait de sa situation, Harry sentit sa poitrine se gonflait de joie.

Fin de Chapitre

* * *

Envie de folie ? Appuyez sur le petit bouton "Go" et postez vos commentaires.


	2. L'alliance qui rena

**• (La Marque de l'Ange) •**

Est-il nécessaire de rappeler que la plupart des personnages, l'histoire de base et les lieux appartiennent à JkRowling ? Je suis sure que vous vous en doutiez...

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : L'Alliance qui renaît de ses Cendres**

Il était aux environs de vingt-trois heures quand Remus donna signe qu'il fallait descendre. Harry pencha légèrement le manche de son balai et il commença à perdre de l'altitude.

Harry sut alors où Remus l'emmenait. Son cœur virevolta dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il aperçut les plus hautes tours de Poudlard qui perçaient les quelques nuages environnants.

Les deux sorciers accélèrent brutalement et foncèrent droit sur la pelouse noire de Poudlard. Ils survolèrent quelques arbres puis se posèrent en douceur au milieu des hautes herbes balayées par le vent et qui manifestement avaient besoin d'être coupées.

A cette pensée, Harry se tourna vers le cabanon d'Hagrid dont les fenêtres n'étaient pas éclairées mais les rideaux étaient ouverts.

- Hagrid est parti, _déclara Remus en remarquant le regard d'Harry._

- Pourquoi ? Il...

- Il va revenir, _assura le sorcier en fixant à son tour le cabanon._ Mais pas maintenant. Plus tard, sans doute... Viens, rentrons.

Harry acquiesça, regarda une dernière fois la cabane du garde-chasse et suivit Remus jusqu'au château.

Dans tout Poudlard, il n'y avait que le Hall qui était éclairé. Ses torches étaient animées par un ensorcellement de flammes éternelles. Harry prit une grande inspiration, comme s'il s'agissait de la première depuis le début des vacances, ou comme s'il venait de sortir d'un monde où l'oxygène manquait.

- Tout le monde dort à cette heure-ci, _dit inutilement Remus_. Je leur annoncerais ton arrivée demain matin.

- Qui est encore au château ?

- Et bien il y a moi, le professeur Dumbledore, Rogue, Fol Oeil...

- Maugrey ?

- Il n'a pas quitté Poudlard depuis...le retour de Voldemort. Mais tu sauras pourquoi demain. Pour l'instant il est tard...

Ils étaient maintenant en haut des escaliers.

- Monte à la tour de Gryffondor, le mot de passe est _Griffon _; tu t'installeras directement dans le dortoir des cinquièmes années. Tiens, voilà tes affaires tu leur redonneras leur taille et leur poids quand tu seras dans ta chambre.

- Je n'ai pas le droit d'utiliser la magie.

Remus fouilla ses poches et en sortit un flacon qui contenait une poudre grisâtre.

- J'avais oublié : verse ça sur ta baguette et le Ministère ne saura jamais que tu as utilisé la magie.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Dumbledore aurait préféré que tu ne le saches pas mais je doute que tu puisses t'en procurer ailleurs que par nous : c'est un _Brouilleur_.

Harry prit la poudre et la rangea dans sa poche intérieure avec sa baguette.

- Une dernière chose, _ajouta Remus en sortant un deuxième flacon_, prend cette potion si jamais tes rêves prennent le dessus...

Il lui remit la bouteille puis descendit les escaliers.

- Bonne nuit, Harry.

- Bonne nuit.

Harry agita la potion dans son flacon puis la glissa dans la poche de son pantalon.

Ca faisait bizarre de voir Poudlard aussi vide. Plus un cri, plus de pas, ni de rires. Même les fantômes semblaient être partis. Les cadres dormaient profondément sans émettre le moindre ronflement. Tout était silencieux. Seul le crépitement des flammes sur les torches qui s'allumaient en présence de quelqu'un.

Harry regretta très vite d'avoir réveillé la Grosse Dame. Elle le sermonna pendant plus de dix minutes, le menaçant de le laisser dehors la prochaine fois. Ce ne fut que lorsque que le cadre voisin –réveillé par son chahut- se mit à grogner, qu'elle consentit à laisser le passage libre.

Harry redonna leur forme initiale à ses bagages. Il y jeta ses affaires, but d'un trait la potion du sommeil sans rêves, et s'endormit aussitôt, sans même avoir le temps de se contenter d'être là.

•

Harry dormait paisiblement se réveilla très tard dans la matinée. Il s'étira longuement et se tourna vers le lit vide qui aurait dû être celui de Ron.

Il quitta la tiédeur de son lit et se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Quand il en sortit, lavé et habillé, son lit était fait, ses affaires étaient pliées et rangées et ses livres étaient alignés par ordre alphabétique le long du mur.

Harry s'avança vers la table de chevet pour y prendre sa baguette quand il entendit un aboiement bien connu.

Aussitôt, il se jeta sur la porte, l'ouvrit à la volée et dévala les escaliers. A peine fut-il arrivé dans la salle commune qu'un gros chien noir se jeta sur lui, le faisant tomber par terre et lui léchant le visage.

- Sirius, arrête, je viens de me laver !

Le chien se retira et reprit sa forme humaine.

- Dis tout de suite que je suis sale ! _s'exclama joyeusement son parrain_

Sirius l'aida à se relever et l'étreignit avec force. Harry recula d'un pas pour dévisager son parrain. Sirius avait repris du poids depuis Azkaban. Bien que toujours très svelte, il semblait en meilleur santé. Il n'avait plus sa barbe, s'était coupé les cheveux et paraissait évidemment beaucoup plus heureux.

- Je viens d'arriver, _expliqua Sirius_. Remus est venu me chercher et nous avons dû utiliser un Portoloin : les réseaux des cheminées sont trop surveillés pour que j'y passe. Tu as déjeuné ?

- Pas encore.

- Moi non plus ça tombe bien. Jusqu'à maintenant, je mangeais avec Remus et ni lui ni moi ne savons cuisiner. C'est un miracle si la maison n'a pas pris feu !

Harry se mit à rire.

- Tu es chez lui ?

- Non, c'est lui qui est chez moi...

- Tu as une maison ?! Et tu me l'as jamais dit ?

- Biensur que j'ai une maison, _répondit Sirius avec une grimace_. Mais quelle maison... Je préférerais vivre dehors si Dumbledore n'en avait pas besoin. Mais tu verras ça en temps et en heures... Bonjour tout le monde !

Ils étaient arrivés dans la Grande Salle où les quelques occupants les accueillir avec joie.

Dumbledore se leva de table et s'avança vers Harry. Il posa ses deux mains sur les épaules du garçon et lui avoua avec un sourire :

- Je ne pensais pas te revoir de si tôt... Tu n'étais plus en sécurité ici et j'ai préféré t'avoir sous les yeux...

- Je vais passer les vacances à Poudlard ? _coupa Harry_

- Je ne sais pas encore... J'aurais aimé que tu les passes chez ta tante et ton oncle, malgré tout ce que tu peux en penser... mais les Mangemorts rôdent autour et même s'ils ne peuvent rien contre toi, personne ici n'était très rassuré.

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Il aurait voulu que Dumbledore lui dise qu'il passerait les vacances ici. Ou même au Terrier mais pas chez les Dursleys !

- Mais pour l'instant,_ ajouta le directeur en se redressant_, ce n'est pas l'heure de se soucier de ce genre de choses, allez viens déjeuner...

Harry s'approcha de l'unique table qui trônait au milieu de la Grande salle. Il salua Maugrey, et Remus puis s'assit.

Sirius lui posa trois tartines de marmelade sous le nez et s'exclama :

- Tu es aussi épais qu'un Botruc, on dirait que tu n'as pas mangé depuis des semaines. Allez, avale moi ça !

Trop heureux qu'on s'occupe enfin de lui, Harry ne répliqua pas. Il prit les tartines et les trempa dans son thé en discutant joyeusement avec Remus et Sirius qui lui racontaient leurs exploits culinaires.

- Remus, tu te souviens de la fois où je voulais faire des muffins ?

Remus pleurait de rire. Sirius hoquetait et Harry avait atrocement mal aux côtes à force de rire. Ainsi il apprit comment son parrain s'était débrouillé pour faire d'une malheureuse dinde un dangereux explosif en inversant le sel avec la Poudre de Cheminette ou encore comment Sirius avait failli se casser les dents en tombant sur une petite cuillère que Remus avait laissée dans la pâte d'un gâteau...

•

Après le petit-déjeuner, Harry partit à la volière où l'attendait Hedwige et lui confia deux lettres. Une pour Ron et l'autre pour Hermione. Dumbledore l'avait autorisé à leur dire qu'il était à Poudlard mais Harry n'avait pas pu leur en dire plus.

Les nouvelles dans le monde des sorciers n'étaient pas très joyeuses. Le Ministère refusait toujours de croire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait retrouvé son corps et la Gazette –dont Maugrey était persuadé que le Ministère l'influençait- en était venue à considérer Dumbledore comme fou. Harry était encore qualifié comme _« un pauvre orphelin qui avait subi trop d'épreuves émotives pour avoir toute sa tête »_ et la mort de Cédric avait été odieusement écartée de l'histoire.

Vers quinze heures, Remus proposa une partie de Quidditch. Harry accepta avec enthousiasme et Dumbledore les permit à se rendre sur le terrain de Quidditch de l'école.

- De toute façon, _avait-il dit_, personne ne traîne par ici et si c'était le cas, Sirius a un excellent déguisement...

Le terrain était en aval du château et une légère brise le balayait, calmant un peu la chaleur cuisante du soleil.

Ils volèrent pendant plus de quatre heures et ne revinrent au château que lorsque le soleil commença à décliner. Sirius se transforma en chien et prit son balai dans la gueule puis ouvrit le chemin jusqu'à Poudlard.

Quand ils passèrent les limites du parc, il y avait de l'agitation dans le château.

- On est en retard, Sirius, ils sont déjà là...

Le chien aboya joyeusement et se mit à courir en direction de Poudlard.

- Qui ? _demanda Harry_

- On t'expliquera, viens !

Les personnes dont parlait Remus venaient tout juste d'arriver. Elles étaient encore dans le hall quand les deux sorciers entrèrent et toutes se tournèrent vers Harry.

Et inévitablement, leurs regards se posèrent sur sa cicatrice.

- C'est le portrait craché de James ! i s'exclama une sorcière aux longs cheveux noirs /i

- Sauf les yeux, _grogna Maugrey_, ce sont ceux de Lily...

- Harry, _intervint Dumbledore_, je te présente l'Ordre du Phoenix !

Harry cligna deux fois des yeux se répétant deux fois la phrase dans la tête comme s'il devait y voir un jeu de mots ou reconnaître quelque chose de très célèbre.

- L'Ordre du Phoenix ?

- L'Ordre du Phoenix, _répéta Dumbledore_. Quand Voldemort a commencé à semer la terreur, les sorciers qu'on était surs qu'ils étaient du bon côté, se sont alliés pour le combattre, déjouer ses attaques, l'espionner et tenter –jusqu'à ta venue en tous cas- de le défaire... Mais c'était pendant la première guerre et l'Ordre n'était pas préparé. Pas assez en tous cas. Nombreux sont morts... ou marqués à vie. Il est temps maintenant de reformer cet Ordre, de s'unir à nouveau, pour combattre ensemble le Mal qui rôde et qui ne restera pas longtemps silencieux...

Il regarda chaque personne qui s'y trouvait et toutes acquiesçaient d'un air appréciateur.

- Est-ce que d'autres font partie de l'Ordre ? _demanda Harry_

- Oui mais ils ne peuvent pas être prévenus pour l'instant... l'Ordre doit attendre un peu je pense avant de reformer ses rangs au complet. Bien, Harry, je te prierais de monter dans ton dortoir s'il te plaît, nous t'appellerons quand les elfes de maison auront servi le dîner...

Le regard d'Harry s'assombrit aussitôt. On venait de lui avouer qu'il existait une alliance contre celui qui voulait le tuer, et il n'avait apparemment pas le droit d'y participer.

Il serra un peu plus fort le manche de son balai et les sorciers et sorcières entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Sirius lui jeta un rapide clin d'œil auquel Harry ne répondit pas. En fait il était affreusement vexé de ne pas pouvoir assister à cette réunion. Il sentait parfaitement qu'on le considérait comme un enfant.

Il monta rageusement les escaliers, donna le mot de passe d'un ton particulièrement désagréable et monta directement dans sa chambre.

Il jeta son balai dans l'armoire, retira sa cape et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Dumbledore lui ferait ça. Il pensait avoir gagné du mérite à ses yeux mais venait de s'y tromper lourdement. Il n'était qu'un pion parmi tant d'autres.

Harry plongea sa tête dans l'oreiller et s'endormit aussitôt, plus de colère que de fatigue sans doute...

Harry chevauchait à présent une licorne. Il ne voyait pas très bien, comme s'il n'avait pas ses lunettes bien qu'il les sentait sur son nez. La licorne galopait à toute vitesse et si Harry était conscient, il aurait tout de suite compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une monture ordinaire.

Harry s'agrippait à son encolure pour ne pas tomber pendant qu'elle fusait à travers un océan de couleurs.

En y regardant d'un peu plus près, Harry comprit qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une licorne pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle n'avait i pas /i de corne. Mais son pelage était tout aussi blanc, tout aussi doux et tout aussi scintillant.

Harry voulut mieux la voir mais il glissa de côté et sombra dans les ténèbres.

- Harry, réveille-toi, viens manger...

Le garçon se redressa sur son lit, le cœur battant après la chute qu'il venait de faire.

Il attrapa ses lunettes et comprit que non seulement il était tombé du dos de la créature, mais il était également tombé de son lit.

Sirius l'aida à s'asseoir sur son lit et lui demanda les sourcils froncés, trahissant son inquiétude :

- Ce sont tes cauchemars ?

Harry fit non de la tête et se releva. Il en voulait toujours à Sirius de ne pas avoir défendu sa cause devant l'Ordre. Harry avait sérieusement pensé que son parrain l'aidrait à entrer parmi les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

•

Les membres de l'Ordre ne parlèrent ni de leur réunion, ni de Voldemort durant tout le dîner.

Harry n'en fit pas part non plus, ne donna ni son avis ni ses pressentiments à ses sujets et essaya de dissimuler le mieux qu'il pût, la profonde vexation qu'il éprouvait à ne pas être admis parmi eux.

Il fit la rencontre de Nymphadora Tonks qui le supplia de ne l'appeler que par son nom de famille, et qui se révéler être une jeune femme pleine d'enthousiasme.

Pendant la soirée, au plus grand ébahissement d'Harry, elle transforma sans baguette et sans formules ses cheveux d'un rose bonbon en un noir bleuté.

- Je suis une Metamorphagus, i expliqua-t-elle sous les yeux écarquillés du garçon /i .

- Une Méta quoi ?

- _Metamorphagus_, c'est un sorcier ou une sorcière qui a le « don » de transformer chaque partie de son corps de la façon qui lui convient...

- Vraiment ? Qui vous appris à le devenir ?

- Arrête de me vouvoyer... _grinça Tonks_. Etre Metamorphagus ne s'apprend pas, c'est inné...

Harry fit une moue déçue et Tonks le consola en lui resservant une cuillérée de purée.

Comme tous ceux de Poudlard, le dîner fut excellent et Harry reprenait ses habitudes alimentaires. De toute façon, sous l'œil méfiant de Sirius, il y était un peu obligé...

Ce fut seulement vers minuit que les membres de l'Ordre partirent. Seuls Maugrey, Sirius, Remus, Rogue et Dumbledore restaient au château.

Harry entendit une bride de conversation entre Dumbledore et un sorcier du nom d'Elphias Doge et apparemment, la prochaine réunion aurait lieu dans trois jours. Intérieurement, Harry avait hâte d'y être.

Fin de chapitre


	3. Joyeux anniversaire, mon fils

**• (La Marque de l'Ange) •**

Tout ce que vous connaissez appartient à JkRowling et blablabla et blablabla.

Bonne Lecture.

**Chapitre 3 : « Joyeux anniversaire, mon fils... »**

Comme prévu, trois jours plus tard, eut lieu la deuxième réunion de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

Mais à la différence de la précédente, elle n'eut pas lieu à Poudlard.

A dix-neuf heures, Sirius informa son filleul que Dumbledore voulait le voir.

Harry referma le livre qu'il était en train de lire et descendit dans le Hall où Remus, Rogue et Dumbledore discutaient. En le voyant arriver, Dumbledore s'approcha de lui et dit sans préavis :

- Harry, tu vas venir avec nous...

Le cœur de ce dernier fit un looping dans sa poitrine.

- Il me semble que tu es le premier concerné par cet Ordre, _continua Dumbledore._ Tu as fait très largement tes preuves et... et je suis loin d'imaginer que tu puisses un jour nous trahir. Si tu le veux biensur, tu pourras nous suivre au Quartier Général de l'Ordre...

Encore un looping...

Harry cligna deux fois des yeux, ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, toujours fixant le regard bleu du directeur.

- J'ai vraiment le droit... d'en faire partie ?

Dumbledore sourit encore un peu plus.

- Je considère ceci comme un accord. Alors écoute-moi bien, le Quartier Général de l'ordre du Phoenix se trouve au _douze, place Grimmault à Londres_. Retiens-le.

Il lui glissa un clin d'œil et s'avança vers Sirius.

- Tout est prêt ?

- Il faudra faire un peu de ménage mais pour ce soir ça ira. Nous attendons le signal de Fol Œil.

Harry actionna sa cape jusqu'à lui et la passa sur ses épaules.

Dehors, le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon.

Les deux portes s'ouvrirent et Maugrey entra de sa démarche claudicante et tenait deux ballons bleus.

- Il ne nous reste que quelques secondes, tout le monde est là ? _demanda-t-il en balayant les sorciers de son œil magique_

Harry fut poussé vers l'un des ballons avec Remus et Maugrey.

- 1...2...3...

Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite qu'il s'agissait de Portoloins mais attrapa cependant le ballon en même temps que les autres. Il se sentit attiré par le nombril, et instantanément, il se retrouva dans un terrain vague.

Les herbes étaient jaunes de sécheresse et montaient jusqu'à la taille d'Harry. De l'autre côté de ce vaste jardin abandonné, se trouvait une maison.

Une grande maison noire et sinistre qui semblait tout aussi condamnée. Le jardin était entouré par de hautes palissades qui le séparait des autres habitations à l'aspect beaucoup moins miteuses.

Sirius, Rogue et Dumbledore arrivèrent une seconde après eux et les sorciers s'avancèrent vers la maison.

Ils avaient du mal à marcher dans les hautes herbes mais parvirent sans plus de problèmes près de la maison.

Ils longèrent le mur latéral de la demeure et débouchèrent dans une rue plongée dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

Sirius s'avança jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, sortit sa baguette, et débloqua la serrure rouillée.

Par chance, personne ne traînait par ici et les habitants des maisons voisines n'avaient pas encore vu que des personnes incommodément vêtues entraient dans une maison qu'ils croyaient depuis longtemps abandonnée.

Les sorciers se hâtèrent d'entrer et Sirius n'alluma les lampes que lorsque la grande porte de chêne noir se referma derrière eux.

Comme Poudlard, la maison était éclairée aux chandelles et à en juger par la profondeur du hall, Harry conclut que la taille de la maison était bien plus grande que ce que l'extérieur pouvait en laisser paraître. Les tapisseries étaient bleues très foncées et le sol était recouvert de lames de bois noires. Des tableaux vides étaient accrochés aux murs et près de la porte d'entrée, des têtes d'elfes de maison étaient posées sur une étagère à la plus grande horreur d'Harry.

Ils ne tardèrent pas dans le hall et Sirius les mena dans une salle annexe, immense, aux tapisseries vertes de toutes nuances, au sol recouvert de marbre, et aux fresques sur le plafond représentant très souvent des serpents et des démons. Au centre de la pièce trônait une longue table de verre autour de laquelle étaient disposées une trentaine de chaises recouvertes de coussins verts aux bordures d'argent.

- Les sorciers qui habitent ici ne doivent pas être très commodes, _remarqua Harry en détaillant les fresques qui célébraient les victoires des Ténèbres._

- Si j'étais libre, c'est ici que tu vivrais...

Harry se tourna vers son parrain et le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- C'est ici que tu habites ?

- Oui... charmant n'est-ce pas ? Non, en fait je déteste cette maison, elle me rappelle beaucoup trop mon passé et des souvenirs que j'aurais préféré ne pas garder... C'est la maison de mes ancêtres. Des « sangs purs » comme ils aimaient le répéter... Tous ceux qui étaient encore là se sont joints à Voldemort.

Sirius énuméra sur ses doigts :

- Bellatrix Lestrange –ma cousine, son mari Rodolphus, son frère Rabastan, Lucius Malefoy...

- Tu es parent avec Lucius Malefoy ?! _s'exclama Harry_

- Disons que sa femme, Narcissa, est ma cousine.

Harry afficha une grimace de dégoût qui fit sourire Sirius.

- Si je comprends bien, toute ta famille s'est rangée du côté du Mal.

- Non, pas tous... mais ceux-là ont été reniés par la famille. Il y a moi –malgré tout ce qu'on dit-, Andromeda Tonks, Alphard Black –mon oncle qui m'a donné de l'or pour m'échapper d'ici-, les Weasley...

- Quoi ? Les Weasley ?!

- Ron ne le sait peut-être pas qu'il est de ma famille. Même si c'est très éloigné... Molly et Arthur sont « de sang pur » et comme ils ont refusé l'esprit très « serpentard » de la famille, ils ont été ignorés.

- Et Tonks ? C'est...

- Andromeda est la mère de Nymphadora Tonks, celle qui fait partie de l'Ordre, oui, et biensur elle s'est mariée avec un moldu alors elle a été renié par ses parents et le reste...

Harry regarda de nouveau les fresques du plafond et finit par demander la question qui lui brûler les lèvres :

- Et les Potter ?

- Ta famille a d'illustres ancêtres. Et tu as la chance de ne pas faire partie des « sangs purs ». Tu as une arrière-grand-mère qui est une sorcière mais qui a des parents moldus si mes souvenirs sont bons. Et un arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-père qui s'est marié à une moldue... Enfin c'est ce que nous avait expliqué ton grand-père.

- J'ai un grand-père ?! _s'exclama Harry les yeux grands ouverts d'excitation_

- Non, non, James est tombé du ciel..._ironisa Sirius les yeux plissés_

Harry se gifla intérieurement de l'énormité qu'il venait de sortir et Sirius continua :

- Tes grands-parents ont été tués par des partisans de Voldemort. De grands sorciers. Ils m'ont beaucoup aidés quand j'ai quitté la maison à seize ans. Ils ont été comme ma deuxième famille, ou ma première d'une certaine manière...

- J'aurais aimé les connaître.

- James et toi avez hérité de la noirceur de vos cheveux de sa mère... même si les siens étaient beaucoup plus dociles sous la brosse... Je crois que je me souviendrais toute ma vie des cris que poussait James le matin dans la salle de bain. C'est affolant le nombre de peignes qu'il a pu casser, et le nombre de potions qu'il a pu essayer... Je te le dis tout de suite, ils sont impossibles à coiffer. Sauf longs peut-être... La forme du visage, vous l'avez plutôt hérité de Franck, ton grand-père... Ta grand-mère avait une mâchoire plus ronde alors que vous, vous êtes assez fins de visage. Et tu as le nez de Franck, ça c'est certain. De toute façon, je me demanda comment j'ai fait pour ne pas encore t'appeler James tant tu lui ressembles... Les yeux sûrement...

Sirius continua de regarder son filleul avec un faible sourire.

Pendant qu'ils parlaient famille, les autres membres étaient entrés, avaient salués tout le monde, et tout le monde s'était installé. Dumbledore se leva de sa chaise et les membres se turent.

- Sirius nous a proposé sa maison en tant que Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phoenix. La maison est suffisamment grande pour nos opérations. Elle a été protégée par de la puissante magie ancienne qu'avait utilisée le père de Sirius. Elle est incartable, les moldus n'ont guère envie d'y entrer, les goules sont repoussées par des charmes, et j'en passe... J'y ai ajouté mes propres protections comme celles que j'ai installées à Poudlard... Je suis le Gardien du Secret du QG et c'est pour cette raison que je vous ai dit à tous l'adresse de la demeure pour que vous puissiez la voir.

Harry pensa qu'il s'agissait d'une excellente idée que Dumbledore soit le Gardien du Secret. Il était le seul sorcier que Voldemort craignait...

- Nous sommes à un effectif réduit par rapport à la dernière fois, c'est-à-dire il y a à peu près quatorze ans. Mais l'Ordre s'agrandira plus tard. Pour l'instant, les membres qui en font partie doivent espionner, repérer, mais sans attaquer. Tant que Fudge n'aura pas totalement cru le retour de Voldemort, nous resterons à ce nombre. Nous en avons discuté il y a trois jours et Harry Potter nous a rejoint. Il me semblait injuste de ne pas le tenir au courant de ce qui se passait dans l'autre camp...

Dumbledore parla de Fudge et du Ministère qui refusait toujours de croire le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais que quelques uns, comme Arthur Weasley, étaient de leur côté. La présence de Lucius Malefoy par exemple pourrait fortement influencer Fudge dans les mois à venir le temps que son maître retrouve la notion des choses et mette à jour ses plans.

Tonks et Shacklebot avaient décortiqué les journaux moldus et n'annonçaient rien de plus grave que l'arrestation d'un faux-monnayeur, la découverte d'un réseau de trafiquants, la fugue d'une adolescente et le suicide d'un veuf... Apparemment, Voldemort n'avait pas encore commencé ses activités.

Maugrey parla de l'ambiance chez les Aurors dont les avis sur ce retour annoncé étaient mitigés...

La réunion s'acheva très tard dans la nuit.

Quand Harry fut appelé pour retourner à Poudlard, Sirius ne le suivit pas.

- Tu ne retournes pas à Poudlard ? _s'inquiéta Harry à son parrain_

- Non... Ce serait dangereux si quelqu'un y venait et il faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe un peu de la maison maintenant. Mais tu ne seras pas seul : Remus a encore des choses à faire à Poudlard pour Dumbledore. Et puis je passerais te voir très souvent.

- Tu dis souvent ça...

- Je te le jure.

Sirius enlaça son filleul et le laissa partir à la suite de Rogue –qui n'avait toujours pas sorti un mot depuis l'arrivée d'Harry à Poudlard-, Remus et Dumbledore. Quant à Maugrey, il retournait chez lui.

•

Quand ils revinrent à Poudlard, ils ne tardèrent pas.

Rogue disparut dans ses cachots, Dumbledore les salua, Remus raccompagna Harry jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor puis descendit à sa chambre.

Les yeux tombant de sommeil depuis longtemps, Harry s'endormit dès que sa tête eut touchée son oreiller.

Il se trouva de nouveau près de cette étrange créature qu'il avait rêvée quelques nuits avant. Mais cette fois, il ne la chevauchait pas et sa vue n'était plus floue. La créature avait l'apparence d'un cheval, ou plutôt d'une jument car elle dégageait une aura plus féminine sans doute. Son pelage était aussi blanc et pur que celui d'une licorne et il scintillait dans l'obscurité alentour. Sa crinière et sa queue étaient étonnement longues et d'une couleur irréelle : un rose très pâle entremêlé de quelques crins argentés. La jument était très fine et pleine de grâce. Elle continuait de fixer Harry de son regard bleu azur sans oser un seul geste.

Harry aurait pu se perdre dans son regard tant il semblait pur et chaleureux. Une puissance bienveillante semblait entourait la créature, comme une étincelle au fond du cœur qui redonnait espoir.

Dans l'irréel de son rêve, Harry s'approcha de la créature mais avant même qu'il puisse la toucher, elle disparut.

Harry se réveilla. Le rêve avait été court et pourtant il était déjà dix heures.

•

Harry n'ennuyait à mourir sans Sirius. Remus et Dumbledore étaient très occupés et Harry se refusait tout net la compagnie de Rogue.

Il avait lu quelques livres de la bibliothèque mais s'en était vite lassé. Il avait beau affiné ses techniques de Quidditch : jouer seul et tout le temps devenait ennuyant.

Pour garder le moral, il passait son temps à se dire qu'il valait mieux s'ennuyer à Poudlard que passer ses vacances chez les Dursleys.

Sirius tenait ses promesses mais c'était loin de satisfaire Harry. Il était venu lui dire bonjour trois jours après son départ de Poudlard, lui avait demandé si ça aller, puis était parti en hâte en lui disant qu'il était pressé.

Ni Ron ni Hermione n'avaient répondu à ses lettres de peur qu'elles soient interceptées.

Et rapidement vint le trente juillet, la veille de son anniversaire. Hedwige était partie deux jours auparavant pour aller chercher les cartes de son maître.

Harry avait tellement hâte qu'elle revienne qu'il ne dormit pas.

Assis en tailleur sur son lit, un livre sur les genoux, il attendait que vienne minuit. Quand la grande et la petite aiguilles se furent rejointes au numéro douze, Harry lâcha un soupir.

- Joyeux anniversaire Harry, _se souhaita-t-il sans entrain_

Il posa son livre sur sa table de chevet et se leva de son lit. Il ouvrit la fenêtre du dortoir et respira la fraîcheur de la nuit.

Comme chaque année, Hedwige arriva peu de temps après.

Harry recula et l'oiseau entra en hululant joyeusement.

Harry prit les cartes et les paquets qu'avait apportés Hedwige. Ils venaient de Ron et d'Hermione, tous deux au Terrier.

Ron lui avait offert une montre. Elle était en argent et indiquait non seulement l'heure mais aussi tout un état d'options sorcières. Sur le bracelet était gravé le nom _Harry Potter_. Harry passa aussitôt la montre à son poignet et tendit le bras pour mieux la voir. Elle était réellement splendide.

_Cher Harry,  
  
Joyeux Anniversaire !! Alors ? Qu'est ce que ça fait d'avoir quinze ans ? Mon cadeau te plait ? Je savais que ta montre ne marchait plus depuis que tu étais venu me chercher dans le lac. Fred et Georges m'ont aidé à trouver un sortilège pour pouvoir y mettre ton nom. Je ne sais pas ce qui leur prend à ces deux-là en ce moment. L'autre jour, ils sont venus vers moi et ils m'ont donné de l'argent –comme ça sans préavis- et ils m'ont dit « allez, p'tit frère c'est noël aujourd'hui. Tu t'achèteras une robe pour le prochain bal. » Je suis encore sous le choc je dois dire. Hermione est au Terrier avec moi. On attend la rentrée avec impatience – pour une fois – comme ça on sera tous les trois ensemble. Bon je te laisse parce que moi quand j'écris ça, il est minuit moins le quart et je t'avoue que je suis assez fatigué alors bon anniversaire !!  
_

_Ton ami ensommeillé,  
Ron_

Harry déplia la deuxième lettre, celle d'Hermione, et il entomba un caillou qui roula sous le lit. Harry se pencha, le rattrapa et le porta à la lumière. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un caillou mais d'un rubis. Une petite pierre taillée et rouge qui luisait aux reflets de la lune. Harry la garda au creux de sa main et lut la lettre.

_Harry,_

_Joyeux Anniversaire ! Nous aurions tous aimé être près de toi pour te le souhaiter mais nous sommes cet été encore trop loin... Mais bon j'imagine que Poudlard est plus agréable que chez ta tante et ton oncle. Tu dois sûrement avoir pleins de choses à nous dire. Dis-nous quand est-ce que tu iras au Chemin de Traverse comme ça on passera la journée ensemble. J'espère que tu as commencé tes devoirs parce que pour Ron ce n'est pas le cas ! Enfin toi tu as la bibliothèque à disposition... j'aimerais être à Poudlard moi aussi ! J'espère que tu t'amuses bien et que tu ne te fais pas trop de soucis pour Tu-sais-qui. Ron et moi lisons tous les jours la Gazette du Sorcier et pour l'instant, rien n'a l'air de bouger. Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit les bonnes circonstances pour parler de ça._

_Bon anniversaire, amicalement,_

_Hermione._

_Ps : Ce cadeau est un Orphillius. C'est une pierre qui s'accroche au bout de la baguette et qui t'aidera à contrôler tes pouvoirs._

Harry pris sa baguette et l'Orphillius. Il l'approcha lentement de l'extrémité de sa baguette et alors que le rubis était à quelques millimètres de la baguette, le rubis fut happé jusqu'à elle et s'accrocha solidement.

Satisfait, Harry reposa sa baguette. Sirius lui souhaiterait sûrement un joyeux anniversaire en personne et Hagrid n'était pas là de toute façon. Quant aux lettres de Poudlard, on les lui donnerait sûrement en main propre.

•

En effet, quand Harry descendit dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner, il fut accosté par le professeur McGonagall.

- Professeur McGonagall ? Vous êtes revenue ?

- Passez-vous de bonnes vacances Potter ?

- Bien merci...

- Tant mieux. Tenez, votre liste de fournitures, le professeur Dumbledore vous informera sûrement des circonstances dans lesquelles vous les obtiendrez...

Harry prit l'enveloppe qu'elle lui tendait et partit s'asseoir autour de la table le plus loin possible du professeur Rogue qui lisait la Gazette du Sorcier. Les livres qu'on lui demandait étaient plutôt nombreux et Harry eut une pensée pour la famille Weasley qui aurait encore une fois du mal à acheter leurs fournitures.

Il replia la lettre et la glissa dans sa poche mais un billet qu'il n'avait pas vu en tomba. Il rattrapa le bout de parchemin et reconnut immédiatement l'écriture serrée et soignée de son professeur de métamorphose.

_Cher Monsieur Potter,_

_Vos camarades Fred et Georges Weasley ayant obtenu un nouveau poste à Poudlard, et certains anciens de septième année ayant quitté Poudlard, c'est vers vos capacités que je me tourne pour vous proposer le poste de Capitaine de Quidditch de l'équipe de Gryffondor à la succession d'Olivier Dubois. _

_En attendant votre réponse, _

_La directrice adjointe, Minerva McGonagall_

- Ca c'est un beau cadeau pour un anniversaire... _remarqua une voix derrière lui_

Harry sursauta et se tourna vers son parrain qui souriait. Comme à chaque fois qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire, il ouvrit la bouche, bégaya des sons incongrus, puis la referma.

- Tu crois que... ?

- Tu en meurs d'envie, _coupa Sirius_

- Et il le mérite, _ajouta McGonagall en s'asseyant en face de lui pour déjeuner_

Elle trempa son bout de brioche dans son thé et releva les yeux vers lui.

- Ca devrait vous rappeler la réaction d'une certaine personne, Sirius...

- James. Il était complètement hystérique lorsqu'on lui a proposé le poste de Capitaine.

Harry ouvrit la bouche et réussit miraculeusement à aligner plusieurs mots dans une certaine cohérence :

- Papa était Capitaine ?

- Et le meilleur Poursuiveur ! Il aurait aimé que son fils devienne Capitaine lui aussi...

Sans s'y prendre à deux fois, Harry se tourna vivement vers McGonagall et s'exclama :

- J'accepte le poste de Capitaine !

•

Sirius lui offrit un coffret d'écriture composé d'une longue plume rouge et or et des pots d'encre de couleurs différentes. La plume était réellement magnifique et la pointe était taillée si finement qu'elle se serait déjà brisée si elle n'était pas ensorcelée.

Harry était parti à la volière annoncer la nouvelle à Ron et Hermione. Quand Hedwige et un hibou de l'école disparurent à l'horizon, il daigna enfin redescendre. Mais en bas des escaliers qui menaient à la volière, perché sur la statue d'Edmond Radolf, se tenait Fumseck, le phoenix de Dumbledore. Harry lui caressa le bec et continua son chemin.

Mais Fumseck ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser passer. L'oiseau de feu étendit ses ailes devant lui et poussa un cri.

Harry fronça des sourcils et regarda l'oiseau dans les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Fumseck poussa un cri de nouveau, battit deux fois des ailes, et s'envola. Harry comprit le message et suivit l'oiseau à travers les couloirs du château.

Fumseck l'emmena devant le bureau de Dumbledore, poussa de nouveau un cri devant l'aigle d'or qui le scellait et libéra le passage.

Harry toqua à la porte de bois, se torturant l'esprit pour savoir la raison pour laquelle Dumbledore pouvait bien l'appeler.

La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même et Harry y pénétra.

A peine fut-il entré dans le bureau que Fumseck passa devant lui pour se poser sur le genoux de son maître, assis derrière son bureau.

- Entre, Harry, viens.

Harry s'exécuta et s'assit sur le fauteuil que lui désignait Dumbledore. Le directeur se leva et Fumseck alla se poser sur son perchoir. Le vieux sorcier ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et en sortit une lettre parfaitement conservée. Il la retourna puis la tendit à l'adolescent.

- Joyeux Anniversaire, Harry.

Harry prit l'enveloppe et la décacheta. Il regarda Dumbledore qui acquiesça. Harry en sortit un grand bout de parchemin où apparaissaient très visiblement deux parties.

_Harry, mon fils_

Harry sentit son pouls s'accélérer. Cette lettre venait de son père. Il commençait à avoir du mal à respirer. Il aurait voulu hurler, dire quelque chose, chercher la réponse à ces premiers mots dans le regard de Dumbledore mais il en était incapable. Il était captivé par la lettre.

_Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que je ne suis plus en vie. Et que tu as quinze ans. Aussi, je pense que tu liras cette lettre. Après tout le sortilège de Fidelitas ne nous protègera pas éternellement, Voldemort est plus malin et plus puissant que ne peut aller nos esprits. Mais toi... toi tu es plus puissant encore. Je sais que je peux compter sur le professeur Dumbledore pour s'occuper de toi quand nous serons partis. Remus, Sirius et Peter seront là pour toi comme ils l'ont été pour moi, je le sais._

Harry grimaça d'horreur au nom de Peter ; son père avait encore confiance en lui.

_Il y a cependant une chose que tu dois savoir en ce jour d'anniversaire. Ce qui t'oppose à Voldemort n'est pas seulement ce que le destin avait pu prédire avant ta naissance, il y a aussi un élément qui t'oppose à son sang et qui remonte à des générations. _

_Tu sais que Poudlard fut fondé par quatre grands sorciers. Les plus grands de leur temps et qui passèrent le reste de leur vie à construire cette école, j'ai nommé Helga Pouffsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle, Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard. On compare souvent Pouffsouffle a une none parce qu'elle ne fut ni mariée ni mère. Serdaigle se maria à un homme qu'elle suivit dans la mort (sa légendaire loyauté, n'est-ce pas ?) et leurs enfants, Hyppolite et Arcène continuèrent la très noble descendance des aigles. Gryffondor se maria à Amanda Jolie. Leur arrière-petite-fille, Union Gryffondor, se maria... à Henri Potter. Tu fais le rapprochement. Henri et Union eurent un fils : Godric Henri Potter. Virent ensuite Cédric Potter, Arzhelig Potter, Fergus Potter, Ferdinand Potter, Erwin Potter... j'en passe pour arriver à Franck Potter qui eut un fils : James Potter qui eut –comme la plupart de ces ancêtres- un fils : Harry Potter. D'enfant unique en enfant unique, tu es désormais l'unique héritier des Gryffondors. Quant à Serpentard, sa descendance s'arrête après Voldemort._

_Si tu as hérité de mon caractère, tu seras outré de ne pas l'avoir su avant. Personnellement j'étais très vexé lorsqu'on me mettait à l'écart ! Mais cette « nouvelle » tardive est dû à mon propre choix. Sachant pertinemment que tu ne grandirais pas à Godric' Hollow, j'ai dû décidé d'un âge auquel tu l'apprendrais. Onze ans ? Trop jeune me suis-je dis. Je me suis souvenu de cette histoire que me racontait mon père. C'était à quinze ans que Godric Gryffondor, lui-même, a terrassé un démon qui tuait les moldus. A la fin de ce combat, il a dit qu'il était désormais mature et qu'il était en âge de trouver sa voie, d'assumer ses choix et de se forger un avenir. C'est pour cette raison que tu apprends ton ascendance illustre à quinze ans, l'âge mature selon Gryffondor. _

_Biensur à quinze ans, on n'est pas encore adulte, on aime encore mettre Poudlard sans dessus dessous, on aime toucher et tout savoir, l'adolescence, moi, je l'ai explorée de long en large... _

_Tu hérites de Godric'Hollow, de la cape d'invisibilité, et de la salle des héritiers de Gryffondor à Poudlard. _

_C'est dur d'écrire une lettre future, Harry, dur de se dire que l'on va mourir et laisser derrière soi son bébé. Dur de compter les jours qui nous séparent ta mère et moi de la mort avec juste l'espoir que toi, tu survivras. Je pense que tu seras à la maison Gryffondor comme nos aïeuls. J'aurais aimé être là pour ton entrée à Poudlard et quelque soit ta maison, j'aurais été fier de toi. Ta mère aussi. Je t'aime mon fils. Joyeux anniversaire. Il est temps de finir l'unique lettre que je t'écrirais. Adieu._

_James Franck Potter_.

Tremblant, Harry ferma les yeux puis reprit sa lecture.

_Mon petit héritier, mon bébé, Harry,_

_Ton père te l'a dit, nos jours sont comptés mais qu'importe, l'amour que nous portons pour toi restera par delà la mort. Là tu es sur les genoux de ton père et tu parcours son visage de tes petites mains. Tu es le plus beau bébé que la Terre n'ait jamais porté. Tu es la copie conforme de James lorsqu'il avait ton âge, c'est à croire qu'on vous a cloné, mais tu as mes yeux. Ca y est, tu pleures, tu as faim... Je te laisse mon garçon. Nous t'aimons plus fort que tout James et moi._

_Lily Evans Potter._

Harry lâcha la lettre, les mains tremblantes. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues soudainement pâles. C'était ses parents qui lui avaient écrit, peu avant leur mort sans doute pour lui dire qu'ils l'aimaient et qu'il était l'héritier d'un des piliers de Poudlard. Il sentait le goût salé des larmes sur ses lèvres sèches d'avoir été entrouvertes pendant le temps de la lecture.

Il ramassa la lettre qui avait glissé à côté de sa chaise, la replia et la posa lentement sur le bureau.

Dumbledore, lui, avait les coudes appuyés sur son bureau, le menton posé sur ses mains jointes.

- Te souviens-tu de ce que je t'avais dit lorsque tu es sorti de la Chambre des Secrets avec l'épée de Godric Gryffondor ?

Et comme Harry ne répondait pas, il continua :

- Je t'ai dit que seul un vrai Gryffondor pouvait sortir cette épée du Choipeau. Biensur, ce que j'entendais par « vrai Gryffondor » était un descendant de sa lignée.

Harry acquiesça et essuya ses joues.

- Mon père a parlé d'une _salle des héritiers de Gryffondor._

- C'est exact. Il s'agit d'une salle où sont entassés tous les accessoires et tenues qu'avait Godric Gryffondor jusqu'à sa mort. Cette salle change en fonction de l'héritier qui y entre. Si Voldemort y entrait, elle présenterait les tenues et accessoires de Serpentard. Je t'y emmènerais mais je veux d'abord te parler...

Il s'interrompit un instant puis reprit :

- Tu sais depuis longtemps que tes rêves ont souvent une signification. J'aimerais que tu te me parles de tes rêves...

- ... Quand j'étais à Privet Drive je le revoyais, _lui_. Et Cédric. Ici, je n'ai plus rêvé de lui. Je crois que c'est la peur qui m'affaiblit et m'oblige à revivre ça.

- C'est exactement ça. Lorsque tu as peur et que tu es plus faible, tu es incapable de penser à autre chose et tes souvenirs ont plus de facilités à prendre le dessus. Mais ici, de quoi rêves-tu ?

- J'ai rêvé deux fois d'une jument. Enfin un cheval mais je suis certain sans trop savoir pourquoi que c'est une jument. Une jument qu'on pourrait voir dans des dessins d'enfants.

- Comment ça ?

- Elle a un poil identique à celui d'une licorne, ses crins sont roses... très pâles et quelques uns sont argentés. Et...

Harry fixa Dumbledore comme s'il venait de comprendre.

- Et elle a les mêmes yeux que vous...

- Alors je crois savoir ce que tu as rêvé. Il s'agissait de l'Enchanteresse de l'Espérance.

- C'est-à-dire...

- Espoir –c'est son nom- est une des enchanteresses mythiques qui gardent une valeur précieuse de la vie. Le grand hibou bleu et blanc par exemple, nommé Destaïos, est l'Enchanteur du Bonheur. Quiconque se trouve en sa présence est emparé d'un sentiment heureux. Il est le maître des Patronus. Espoir est une jument mythique, je te lai dit, et pour cause personne ne l'a jamais aperçu. Si jamais vient un jour où les personnes qui sont concernés par sa mission perdent espoir, elle en mourrait. Les Enchanteurs tels qu'Espoir ne vive pas parmi nous comme les enchanteurs sorciers. Si tu as rêvé d'elle c'est soit parce que Poudlard te rassure et te redonne espoir mais je suis plus d'avis qu'elle te demande de ne pas désespérer. Si tu venais à perdre espoir, elle en mourrait très certainement.

- Pardon ?

- Biensur, d'autres ne perdrons pas cet espoir si précieux à la victoire et puis si elle est présente dans tes rêves c'est une excellente chose.

Harry ne trouvait pas du tout que le fait que si son propre désespoir, l'une des Enchanteresses périsse, soit une bonne chose.

- Si la Jument Enchanteresse vient ici, fit _Dumbledore_, alors nous avons encore nos chances et par-dessus tout, toutes les créatures du monde entier seront concernées par cette guerre.

â€¢

Dumbledore mena ensuite Harry à la dite Salle des Héritiers.

L'héritier dut poser sa main sur la statue représentant les quatre animaux symboles des fondateurs. Alors lentement, la statue se décala et libéra une entrée aussi large que haute.

La salle était immense. Mais vide. Les murs étaient blancs et le sol aussi. Il y faisait clair sans qu'il n'y ait aucune fenêtre.

Dumbledore s'avança un peu et sa voix résonna dans toute la salle :

- Gryffondor !

Des étincelles tombèrent alors du plafond et donnèrent bientôt forme à une dizaine d'étagères.

Dumbledore afficha un sourire satisfait et quitta la salle, laissant Harry seul.

Il devait y avoir une bonne centaine de robes. Un véritable festival de rouge et d'or. Certaines étaient brodées de lions, de phoenix ou de griffons. D'autres portaient la lettre G. Il y en avait de toutes les formes et de tous les styles.

Harry attrapa la robe qui lui semblait la plus modeste. Une robe noire, avec à la taille un ruban rouge cousu de fils dorés. Il la passa sur lui et sentit le tissu rétrécir pour venir à la taille idéale de son porteur. Au bas de la robe se dessinèrent alors les initiales HP en rouge et or comme brodées par des aiguilles invisibles.

Harry en oublia d'aller déjeuner. De toute façon il n'aurait pas réussi à manger tant son estomac était serré d'émotion.

C'en était trop pour aujourd'hui. Après avoir lu la lettre de ses parents lui annonçant être le seul Héritier de Gryffondor, le fait d'être Capitaine de Quidditch lui semblait être une banalité...

Fin de chapitre

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_Onarluca-Artémis :_ Youhou, mon premier review ! Merci beaucoup, j'espère que cette fic' te plaira encore longtemps. Bises !

_Laumie : _La suite maintenant ! Merci pour ce review, ça me fait beaucoup plaisir. A plus !

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre a plu à mes quelques lecteurs que je prie de laisser leurs comm's. Le quatrième chapitre à bientôt...


	4. L'Enchanteresse de l'Espérance

• **(La Marque de l'Ange) •**

Le début du chapitre est sous le point de vue d'Harry, autrement dit Harry devient le narrateur. Les points de vue personnages ou narrateurs sont annoncés en gras.

Bonne Lecture.

HR 

**Chapitre 4 :  
L'Enchanteresse de l'Espérance**

**Ptdv Harry :**

Quidditch. Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte à quel point ce mot peut être… bizarre. Au fond le sport qu'il désigne n'est pas moins tordu.

_Ce fut seulement en 1781 que fut créé la première association de lutte pour la régulation de vitesse des Cognards. Actuellement, le département des Jeux et Sports Magiques au Ministère de la Magie surveille de près leur fabrication…_

J'ai tellement lu ce livre que je crois que je serais capable d'en faire une copie conforme orale.

Je ferme le bouquin et le jette sur une table au fond de la salle commune. Enfin je le jette contre le mur et il retombe médiocrement sur la table…

Vingt heures et demie.

Je bâille, m'étire, me lève.

La vie est dure à Poudlard, très dure…

Je sors de la salle commune et pique un sprint jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

Je sais ça peut paraître idiot de courir comme un dératé dans les couloirs ; je suis ni bousculé ni en retard, il y a de la place pour tout le monde, et je suis toujours allé manger calmement.

**Mais** je suis _suivi_ depuis une semaine. Une semaine que je me fais poursuivre par les tableaux.

Si, si…

A chaque fois que je suis dans le couloir, ils se massent dans le cadre le plus proche de moi pour entamer une conversation. Je veux bien croire qu'ils s'ennuient, qu'il n'y a personne d'autre à Poudlard qui ait autant de temps libre que moi et qu'ils aimeraient bien que je m'arrête pour parler avec eux mais là j'appelle ça du harcèlement !

Si seulement j'avais été un zeste plus malin dès le départ ! Mais noooon… il a fallu que je leur parle, que je fasse semblant de m'intéresser à leurs stupides excursions en Chine ou en Amérique, que je pousse des « Oh » et des « Ah » quand ils me racontaient leurs aventures à deux mornilles de l'heure !

Alors maintenant je suis obligé de courir entre la Grande Salle et la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Monsieur Potter ! Eh, Monsieur Potter !!

Le tableau du Grand Duc d'Orléans… Cours, Harry, cours !

J'arrive dans la Grande Salle dans un dérapage à en faire pleurer la semelle de mes chaussures et m'attire au passage les regards surpris des professeurs.

Je vais m'asseoir plus calmement sur la seule chaise de libre et remarque, avec un certain temps de retard d'accord, que les professeur Flitwick et Bibine sont revenus.

Bonsoir Monsieur Potter, _couine le minuscule professeur de Sorts et Enchantements_  
Bonsoir professeur.

McGonagall me passe le plat de saucisses, je me sers et fais passer.

L'Italie est un très beau pays, _continue Flitwick_, j'y retournerais certainement l'année prochaine.  
Avez-vous été voir la ville de Florence ? _demande Dumbledore_  
Florence côté moldu est particulièrement magnifique. On dit que le Musée des Offices est un des plus beau au monde ! Mais ça n'est rien en comparaison de la Ville Cachée, côté sorcier.  
La Ville Cachée, _répète McGonagall_, c'est à voir au moins une fois dans sa vie !  
Avez-vous visité la Tour des Quatre Saisons, Minerva ?  
Aïe…

Tout le monde se tourne vers moi. Mince, ils m'ont entendu… C'est ma cicatrice. Ca recommence. La véritable douleur ce n'est pas la légère brûlure au niveau de mon front, c'est mon cœur qui bat à m'en rompre les côtes. 

Dumbledore se lève et s'avance vers moi.

DING !

Je sursaute. Rogue vient de lâcher son verre et se lève à son tour. Le regard calculateur il me regarde à son tour, la main droite serrant son bras gauche avec une légère grimace douleur.

La Marque des Ténèbres l'appelle. _Il_ l'appelle. 

Ma cicatrice s'enflamme. Pour la première fois depuis le début des vacances, je suis soulagé que Rogue soit là. Pour la première fois, nous partageons autre chose que la haine. 

Il regarde Dumbledore, un court instant, et quitte la Grande Salle en courant, sa cape virevoltant derrière lui. Dumbledore s'excuse et quitte la table à son tour.

A partir de là, plus personne n'a faim. On entend quand même le cliquetis des fourchettes sur les assiettes mais elles ne vont jamais à la bouche de leurs propriétaires.

La douleur de ma cicatrice s'est atténuée.

Alors, Harry, ça va ?

Pitié, pas _eux_ !

Harry ?  
Bon écoutez, on va mettre les choses au clair !!

Ils se taisent, tous… la paix, le silence… enfin ! Je reprends ma respiration.

J'aimerais passer des vacances tranquilles ! J'aimerais me reposer alors pitié, pitié, fermez-la !!

Eh, oh ! Pourquoi ils rient, là ?

Non, je suis sérieux…

C'est reparti, je cours de nouveau, saute les marches deux à deux et hurle le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame. Elle libère immédiatement le passage, et j'entre dans la salle.

Je monte directement dans la salle de bain des garçons de cinquième année.

L'image que renvoie le miroir n'est pas très plaisante… C'est même affreux, je dirais : non seulement je grimace à cause de ce fichu point de côté mais en plus ma cicatrice est encore plus visible qu'à la normale avec une alarmante couleur rouge sang.

Je me passe un coup d'eau sur le visage. Ca rafraîchit mais ne résout rien.

Je sors de la salle de bain et les chandelles de la chambre s'allument.

Où est-elle ?… là !

La Carte du Maraudeur.

Je redescends à la salle commune et me laisse tomber dans un des fauteuils pourpres aux montures de bois ouvragées. Je sors ma baguette, la pointe vers la cheminée et :

_Incendio !_

Bon alors, cette carte.

Rogue a disparu. Il a déjà quitté Poudlard. Dumbledore est dans son bureau. Il tourne en rond. Flitwick et McGonagall sont dans la salle des professeurs. Bibine a rejoint ses appartements. 

Et Harry Potter s'emmerde tout seul… Ah tiens, mon subconscient prend le dessus.

_Accio Livre_ !

Le bouquin que j'ai jeté il y a environ un quart d'heure se soulève paresseusement et vole jusqu'à moi et me retombe lourdement sur les genoux.

Lire est la dernière chose que j'ai envie de faire mais je n'ai pas le choix si je veux rester éveillé.

_Le Quidditch a longtemps était considéré comme un simple loisir, aujourd'hui, certains en font leurs métiers. Le premier Attrapeur salarié était l'irlandais Jim Powartt qui fut dès vingt-cinq ans payé à trois cent gallions par mois et une centaine supplémentaire pour les matchs…_

Rogue n'est toujours pas revenu. Tous les professeurs sont dans les appartements et à en juger par leurs points immobiles, ils dorment.

_En 1896, les Angosaxes de Grande-Bretagne affrontèrent les Harnolds de France dans un match de Quidditch dit occasionnel._

Ah non, Dumbledore ne dort pas.

_En effet, les joueurs devaient, tout en jouant, exécuter des figures de voltige ordonnées et notées par un jury de trois personnes. Ces jurés, dont aujourd'hui deux sont morts, se nommaient Alexandre Delahache, Mérithmée Couardi, et Ilyass Hymthesos. _

Ne…pas…dormir…

_Les Angosaxes en sortirent vainqueurs à défaut d'adversaires : deux des Poursuiveurs Harnolds étaient tombés de leurs balais_

Pourquoi est-ce qu'on mon nez touche le livre ?

_En 1956…_

¤

**Ptdv Narrateur :**

Quand Harry se réveilla, il se gifla intérieurement de s'être endormi. Le soleil était déjà levé depuis longtemps et par-dessus tout, Rogue était de retour au château.

Toujours en colère contre lui-même, le jeune homme se doucha, s'habilla et partit à la Grande Salle où la Carte du Maraudeur lui indiquait que tous les résidants de Poudlard s'y trouvaient.

Harry fit d'abord semblant de déjeuner le plus simplement du monde. Il s'assit, attrapa la corbeille de petits pains, et se servit un verre de jus de citrouille.

Rogue et Dumbledore étaient en grande discussion, tous deux debout à une extrémité de la table. De là où il était, Harry pouvait entendre des brides de phrase.

….Qui cherchait-il ?....  
…… Mangemort……

Rogue parlait si doucement qu'Harry n'arrivait même pas à deviner ses mots.

Quand il se rendit compte qu'il était depuis plusieurs secondes la main en l'air en tenant sa tartine et les sourcils froncés dans une attitude de profonde concentration, il se dépêcha de rabaisser son bras et adressa un léger sourire au professeur McGonagall qui l'observait depuis un moment.

Il vit du coin de l'œil Dumbledore acquiescer puis le directeur quitta la salle et Rogue s'assit.

Des Muffins, Potter ?  
Non, merci…  
Minerva ?  
Juste un alors, ils m'ont l'air…

Harry soupira. Personne ne semblait daigner le mettre au courant de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il aurait juré que les autres membres de l'Ordre étaient déjà au courant à l'heure qu'il était.

Il frotta ses mains pour les débarrasser des miettes de pain, se leva et s'avança vers la sortie.

Potter ! _l'interpella Rogue_. Le directeur vous attend dans son bureau.

Harry s'arrêta entre les deux portes.

Je ne connais pas le mot de passe.  
_Phoenix_.

Harry se mit à courir, non seulement parce qu'il était pressé de savoir ce que Dumbledore avait à lui dire mais aussi parce que plusieurs tableaux lui faisaient déjà signe de s'approcher.

Il monta les escaliers, toqua à la dernière porte qui scellait le bureau et attendit qu'on lui permette d'entrer.

Le professeur Rogue m'a dit que vous vouliez me voir.  
Approche-toi Harry, viens, assieds-toi.

Harry se plaça sur l'un des deux sièges recouverts de velours pourpre.

Il me semble que tu as compris hier pourquoi ton professeur de potions est parti.  
Voldemort appelait ses Mangemorts.  
C'est exact… Il faut que tu saches qu'il a rassemblé cette nuit la totalité de ses Mangemorts, et il ne l'avait pas fait depuis qu'il t'avait affronté dans le cimetière de Little Hangleton.  
Il ne s'était pas manifesté depuis que…  
Si, il a réuni plusieurs fois ses serviteurs mais pas tous ensemble. Il les appelait par nombre de trois ou quatre mais pas tous ensemble.

Harry sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérait de nouveau.

Est-ce que…  
Il n'a attaqué personne et n'a prévu aucune attaque.

Harry lâcha un profond soupir de soulagement.

Pourquoi les a-t-il réunis ?  
Voldemort a ordonné à ses serviteurs de fouiller entièrement la forêt d'Ecathondes, celle qui borde Little Hangleton. Toute personne qui s'y trouvait devait lui être ramenée.  
Est-ce que quelqu'un a été trouvé ?  
La forêt d'Ecathondes est une forêt très sauvage qui n'est traversée que par un seul chemin. C'est une forêt sombre et relativement dangereuse pour les Moldus : ils préfèrent se promener dans la forêt des Tilleuls à quelques kilomètres de là.  
Alors personne n'a été trouvé.  
Non.  
Mais si les Mangemorts ne l'avaient pas fouillée entièrement ; enfin j'imagine que traverser une forêt de fond en comble devait être fatiguant alors…  
Non, je ne crois pas Harry, Voldemort sait parfaitement quand quelqu'un lui ment et les Mangemorts ne lui désobéissent pas même lorsque leur tâche est compliquée. En tous les cas, le professeur Rogue a lui aussi fouillé la forêt et il a affirmé que personne ne s'y trouvait.  
Qui cherchait Voldemort ?  
Nous ne savons pas, malheureusement. Voldemort n'a prévenu ses serviteurs de l'identité de la personne qu'il cherchait. Il leur a simplement demandé de lui rapporter tous ceux qui s'y étaient aventurés.

Harry trouvait parfaitement stupide de la part de Voldemort de chercher quelqu'un dans cette forêt. Même s'il était persuadé que la personne recherchée y était passée, celle-ci aurait pu s'enfuir et quitter la forêt avant que les Mangemorts n'y entrent. A moins que cette personne ne soit pas en mesure de se déplacer ce dont il doutait puisqu'elle avait quand même réussi à partir…

Dis-moi, Harry, _continua Dumbledore_, est-ce que tu as rêvé de l'Enchanteresse de l'Espérance ces derniers temps ?

Harry réalisa enfin que cette nuit même il n'avait pas rêvé d'elle.

Non. J'ai rêvé d'elle chaque nuit sauf cette nuit-là… Professeur, est-ce que vous pensez qu'il y ait un rapport avec l'appel des Mangemorts ?  
Je pourrais faire des rapports avec beaucoup de choses et souvent ils se révèlent faux… D'un côté il faut prendre conscience que si tu rêves de la Jument Enchanteresse, cela signifie qu'elle veut intervenir dans cette guerre ; alors il apparaît assez _normal_ que tu ne la vois pas la nuit où Voldemort se manifeste.  
Est-ce que nous la verrons un jour ? Enfin je veux dire, est-ce qu'elle viendra _dans le réel_ au lieu de venir quand je rêve ?  
C'est possible.  
Si elle venait, nous aurons sans doute plus de chances de vaincre Voldemort, _affirma Harry_.

Dumbledore leva les yeux vers lui puis afficha un sourire compatissant.

J'aimerais que cela soit aussi simple…

¤

Ne pas avoir rêver de l'Enchanteresse de l'Espérance cette nuit-là inquiétait Harry plus que tout le reste. Dumbledore disait trouver ça « normal » mais Harry ne trouvait rien de moins rassurant.

Et si Voldemort avait tenté de la retrouver _elle_ dans la forêt d'Ecathondes ?

Non, impossible, de simples Mangemorts n'auraient pas réussi à capturer une aussi puissante Enchanteresse et après tout Voldemort leur avait demandé de chercher des sorciers ou des moldus, donc des êtres qui ont une apparence humaine pas celle d'une jument.

Mais si Espoir avait la capacité de prendre une forme humaine ?

Harry étouffa un cri dans son oreiller. Toutes ses réflexions lui donnaient mal à la tête et sa cicatrice commençait à le picoter désagréablement.

Il se dispensa du repas de midi, la faim lui manquait, et passa la grande majorité de son après-midi à flâner dans le château.

Il explora des parties de Poudlard dont il n'avait pas soupçonné l'existence et trouva dans un cachot condamné où il avait réussi à entrer en se glissant entre deux portes immobiles, un coffre de bois où étaient cachés de grands bouts de laine qui devaient sûrement faire office de colliers.

Il reprit ensuite le chemin de la salle commune. Il était seulement dix-huit heures et le dîner n'était pas encore servi. Harry s'allongea sur son propre lit et ferma les yeux.

Il était fatigué. Sans avoir vraiment de raisons de l'être mais il ne voyait plus très clair.

Lentement, ses yeux se fermèrent, sa main crispée se desserra, son bras tomba du lit et ses doigts en tombaient comme caressant le parquet.

Il rêva de mer. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans la réalité et c'était peut-être pour cette raison que le paysage ressemblait réellement à une photographie. Harry était étendu dans un bain de sable blanc tandis que les vagues léchaient ses jambes. Il se complaisait sous des odeurs de grand vent alors qu'une maigre brise flottait autour de lui et balayait l'eau dans un clapotement régulier.

Il se redressa et regarda avec attention le décor qui l'entourait. Satisfait et parfaitement conscient que cela ne pouvait être réel, il retomba en arrière et sa chute fut amortie par les coussins de sable. Il resta ainsi à se reposer dans le silence de cette plage vide à peine brisé par le vent et l'eau.

Il aurait aimé rester plus longtemps dans ce paradis trouvé mais un hululement sonore le ramena à la réalité.

Harry se redressa dans son lit, frotta ses yeux et attrapa ses lunettes qui avaient glissé de son nez.

Hedwige se tenait derrière la fenêtre et continuait de pousser des cris aigus pour que son maître vienne lui ouvrir. Celui-ci ne tarda pas et la laissa pénétrer dans la chambre. Il détacha la lettre qu'elle portait à sa patte, lui caressa affectueusement le front puis la laissa partir en direction de la volière.

_Harry,_

Hermione, moi et le reste de ma famille seront au Chemin de Traverse le 10 août, demande si tu peux venir. Au plus tard, on se verra à la rentrée.

Amicalement,  
Ron.

Harry plia la lettre et la rangea dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Il était en train de se demander si Dumbledore n'allait pas envoyer un membre de l'Ordre pour acheter ses fournitures à sa place.

Ou s'il y allait, il serait accompagné d'un ou deux adultes qui ne le laisseraient pas seul un instant et ne pourraient pas parler tranquillement avec ses deux meilleurs amis.

_On se verra à la rentrée._ Il restait plus d'un mois avant la rentrée de septembre et Harry doutait qu'il serait autorisé à le passer au Terrier. Non, il resterait à Poudlard. Il était bien, en sécurité et n'avait plus à craindre de ses cauchemars, mais il s'ennuyait profondément et le simple fait de savoir Hermione et Ron ensemble au Terrier en compagnie du reste de la famille Weasley le mettait hors de lui.

¤

Harry devait très certainement être victime d'une malédiction qui l'empêchait de terminer un repas tranquille… Ce soir-là ne fit pas exception.

Il reposa la cuillère dans le plat de purée, et le fit passer jusqu'à Dumbledore qui disait vouloir en manger depuis déjà plus d'une semaine.

Il était en train de parler avec le professeur Bibine sur les différentes techniques de Quidditch quand soudain il fut aveuglé par une lumière blanche. Incapable de bouger, Harry vit se dessiner les contours de deux yeux. Deux yeux bleu azur et brillants. C'était elle. Sans savoir comment et pourquoi, Harry était maintenant persuadé qu'elle l'attendait.

Sans hésiter, Harry se leva de table, sortit de la Grande salle le plus calmement qu'il puisse paraître puis se mit à courir jusqu'à son dortoir.

Là, il ne prit même pas le temps de se changer : il se coucha sur son lit, calma les battements de son cœur qui cognait contre ses côtes et chercha au fond de lui le sommeil.

Elle l'avait appelé, il en était certain, il n'aurait su dire comment il le savait mais le point important était qu'il le savait.

Les yeux fermés, il resta un long moment étendu sur les draps de son lit à attendre un autre signe, un autre appel.

Alors doucement, très doucement, ses paupières tombèrent, son pouls avait retrouvé une cadence normale, et il s'échappa de la réalité pour glisser vers les bras de Morphée. 

Et elle était là. Elle l'avait attendu. Toujours plongée dans ce décor noir, rayonnante de blancheur, ses yeux plus brillants et plus purs encore, elle le fixait, le regardait, attendait qu'il fasse un geste.

Harry avait parfaitement conscience qu'il rêvait mais étrangement, il ne s'en réveillait pas. Attiré par ces deux yeux bleus, Harry s'avança vers elle. Il porta sa main jusqu'à elle et avant de la toucher, il savait qu'au moindre contact il s'éveillerait et que la rencontre se briserait comme les autres nuits.

Mais il fallait qu'il essaie, encore, qu'il tente de la toucher, de caresser le chanfrein de la créature, ignorant tout d'elle. Ses doigts n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres du pelage blanc et scintillant de l'Enchanteresse.

Alors, quand il l'effleura enfin, sa main fut comme aimantée contre elle et il se retrouva dans l'impossibilité de retirer sa main du front de la Jument Enchanteresse. Celle-ci ferma alors lentement les yeux et dans une bourrasque de vent, des cris surgirent de nulle part.

Des cris perçants, des cris stridents, des cris de douleur. Harry hurla à son tour alors que sa cicatrice s'embrasait au fur et à mesure que la voix, qui semblait être celui d'une femme, continuait de crier sa douleur.

Il ferma les yeux, ses genoux cédèrent, il cria, mais sa main restée collée contre le chanfrein de la créature. 

Il la sentit cabrer, sa main se délivra et les cris s'estompèrent.

Alors Harry ouvrit les yeux et comprit qu'il venait de tomber de son lit. Face contre terre, sa respiration était saccadée et sa cicatrice était réellement brûlante.

Il se leva dans un effort colossal et s'approcha de la fenêtre sur laquelle le vent cognait rageusement.

Il tourna la poignée et se pencha par-dessus le rebord de la fenêtre.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour : en bas, juste derrière le portail qui délimitait l'entrée de Poudlard, se tenait fièrement dressée la Jument Enchanteresse qui le regardait.

Harry ne s'y prit pas à deux fois, saisissant sa baguette, il se rua hors du dortoir, hors de la tour de la salle commune puis hors de la tour de Gryffondor.

Il dévala les escaliers en courant et ne fit pas attention à Rogue qui surgit des cachots alors qu'il s'avançait vers les deux grandes portes d'entrée en chêne.

Il traversa le parc en courant et arriva vite devant _elle_. 

Elle était encore plus mystérieuse que dans ses rêves. Une aura de puissance semblait l'entourer et, l'encolure droite, elle continuait de le fixer.

Gardant en mémoire les cris de souffrance qu'il venait d'entendre, il s'avança prudemment d'elle et posa sa main les lèvres sèches. Mais rien ne se produisit, aucun son, juste celui du vent.

Harry recula un peu pour la laisser entrer. L'Enchanteresse lui suivit fidèlement et pénétra à l'intérieur du parc.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'Harry remarqua qu'elle portait sur son dos un corps inanimé, vêtu de noir, le visage caché par un capuchon, un bras pendant le long du flanc de l'Enchanteresse. 

Au même instant, Dumbledore, Rogue, McGonagall et Flitwick surgirent dans le parc à leur tour et coururent vers eux. Arrivés devant l'Enchanteresse, Dumbledore s'inclina dans un mouvement de tête respectueux et les trois autres l'imitèrent dans un geste uniforme.

Dumbledore s'approcha alors du corps qui tenait en équilibre sur l'originale monture. Il fit signe à Rogue de venir et le Maître des Potions prit la silhouette noire dans ses bras. Dumbledore attrapa le bras qui sortait de la robe et le retourna. 

McGonagall poussa un cri d'horreur. Rogue et Dumbledore échangèrent un long regard. Harry jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à l'Enchanteresse qui semblait étonnement sereine.

Si sereine alors qu'elle venait d'apporter à Poudlard une personne qui portait sur son bras la Marque des Ténèbres et qui, par la blancheur du bras, semblait être morte.

Fin de Chapitre

Suspens, suspens ? Non ? Bon, j'aurais essayé. Alors Mangemort ou pas Mangemort ? Mort ou pas mort ?

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_Ornaluca :_ Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que cette suite t'a plue (si tu l'as lue). Bises.

_Ouky : _Merci ô nouveau lecteur ! Alors, ce quatrième chapitre ?


	5. Laissemoi te raconter son histoire

• **(La Marque de l'Ange) •**

Tadaaaaam…  
Pour ce chapitre, voici le personnage principal de l'histoire (bon, d'accord, le deuxième personnage principal avec Harry) qui explique une partie de l'intrigue et mon pseudo à l'occasion. Suivez bien parce qu'il arrive dès le début. Oui, là tout de suite maintenant.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :  
Laisse-moi te raconter son histoire**

Une douleur fulgurante lui traversa la cheville, sembla se propager dans toute sa jambe, foudroya son mollet puis, enfin, se dissipa. Ce fut à cette seule douleur qu'elle eut droit en guise de réveil.

Les yeux ouverts, la respiration précipitée, elle resta un long moment à fixé un plafond blanc et écaillé sous lequel elle ne se souvenait pas s'être endormie. Emergeant à peine de la tiédeur de son sommeil, elle déplia ses doigts engourdis –discrètement- puis fouilla à tâtons les alentours.

Les draps qui la couvraient et la mollesse du matelas qui reposait sous elle ne laissaient pas à douter qu'on l'avait déposée dans un lit. Les vêtements qui la recouvraient n'étaient pas les siens. C'était long, confortable, frais, et semblait être proche d'une longue chemise de nuit. Sans quitter le plafond des yeux, elle effleura du bout des doigts les fines bandelettes qui pansaient ses poignets. Prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruit, elle sortit ses bras de sous les draps et porta ses mains à son visage, traça le contour de ses yeux, glissa un doigt sur son nez, sur ses lèvres avant de reposer ses bras le long de son corps.

Au même instant, un léger sifflement retentit un peu plus loin dans la pièce et quelques secondes plus tard, une forte odeur de menthe se répandit au-dessus d'elle. Instinctivement, Ange –car c'était son nom- ferma les yeux. Si quelqu'un se trouvait ici, autant qu'il la croie endormie.

Mais il n'y eut aucun autre signe de présence humaine. Pas un bruit, pas un murmure, pas un froissement de tissu, juste cette forte odeur de menthe qui embaumait toute la salle.

Cinq minutes se passèrent sans que rien ne se passe. Ange restait là, les yeux fermés, l'oreille aux aguets, comptant plus que jamais sur son ouïe hors norme. Mais rien.

Alors, d'un mouvement de jambes, elle se débarrassa des couvertures qui tombèrent sur le sol. Autour d'elle, tout était toujours silencieux. Sans plus hésiter, le cœur plein d'espoir et de fuite, elle bondit à bas du lit, prête à s'échapper de cet endroit inconnu quand la vision d'un homme la frappa d'horreur.

Grand et mince, le cheveu noir, tombant jusqu'aux épaules, et le teint étrangement blafard, l'homme n'avait rien de charmant dans son charisme. Il était même plutôt laid, malgré la droiture avec laquelle il se tenait, dans son étrange robe noire qui traînait sur le sol.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, un éclair de surprise passa à travers les iris noirs de l'inconnu à la vue de la jeune blessée.

- On m'avait dit que vous excelliez dans l'art de la discrétion, _fit-il en s'approchant._ Je ne pensais pourtant pas que vous puissiez vous lever sans que je ne l'entende.

Muette d'effroi, Ange recula d'un pas et heurta le rebord du lit qu'elle venait de quitter. L'autre venait de contourner les autres couches qui s'alignaient contre un mur et se tenait à présent juste devant elle.

- Vos plaies sont cicatrisées maintenant, _reprit-il avec le même ton froid et métallique._ Elles n'étaient pas profondes. Je suppose que vous n'ignorez pas ce qui en est à l'origine…

Ange ne répondit pas. Un sourire carnassier déforma la ligne fine qui dessinait les lèvres de l'homme tandis qu'il faisait mine de reculer.

- Recouchez-vous, je doute que vos jambes puissent vous porter longtemps. Je vais chercher le directeur…  
- Inutile, Severus, _fit une deuxième voix._

Ange et l'homme se tournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers la porte d'entrée. Là, se tenait le personnage le plus étrange qu'Ange n'ait jamais vu. Grand et svelte, le corps couvert d'une longue robe de velours bleue nuit, c'était un homme très vieux, avec un visage ridé, et deux yeux bleus aussi limpides qu'une eau de clairière. Tels ces magiciens que l'on rencontre dans les contes, il portait de longs cheveux, une moustache et une longue barbe argentés qui lui descendaient jusqu'à la ceinture. Sur sa tête était posé un chapeau de velours, assorti à sa robe.

Le vieil homme entra d'un pas tranquille dans la salle et adressa un bref signe de tête vers le dénommé Severus. Puis, se tournant vers Ange, il afficha un franc sourire auquel elle ne répondit pas.

- Bonjour.  
- Qui êtes-vous ? _interrogea-t-elle, avec tout le venin qu'elle pouvait mettre en trois mots._

De toute évidence, le vieil homme ne sembla pas s'en offusquer le moins du monde. Elargissant d'avantage son sourire indulgent, il reprit avec le même ton de discussion :

- Je suis le directeur du collège de Poudlard, où tu te trouves d'ailleurs. Je pense qu'on a déjà du évoquer devant toi le nom d'Albus Dumbledore…

Ange fut parcourue d'un frisson et planta son regard farouche dans les yeux scintillants de Dumbledore. Effectivement, _on_ lui avait déjà parlé de Dumbledore. Mais comment, _lui_, pouvait-il le savoir ?

- Qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas un imposteur ?

Cette fois, Dumbledore afficha une mine surprise. Ange suivit le contour de son lit, s'éloignant un peu plus de lui :

- Il y a beaucoup de choses en ce monde que j'ignore, mais je me doute des facultés que vous avez. Je les ai vu faire des choses qui défient l'imagination ; vous seriez capable de prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre sans que je ne m'aperçoive de la duperie. Et puis si vous étiez le vrai Dumbledore, qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? Entre eux ou vous, qu'y a-t-il de différent ?  
- Beaucoup de choses, Ange.

Elle sursauta à l'entente de son prénom.

- Tu te fais une mauvaise opinion de ce que sont les sorciers. Tu ne connais qu'une facette de notre communauté…  
- Et je ne veux pas en connaître d'avantage !  
- Tu…  
- Non ! Toute ma vie, j'ai attendu ce jour. Je n'ai vécu que dans l'attente du jour où je saurai. Je croyais en vous, je croyais en ce monde ! Je me raccrochais à cet espoir, j'espérai chaque seconde connaître mon autre identité. Aujourd'hui, je voudrais que ce jour n'ait jamais existé !

Elle balaya les alentours du regard, reculant d'avantage. Si tôt qu'elle vit la porte ouverte, elle bondit derrière Dumbledore et se rua vers la sortie. Elle n'avait pas atteint le couloir qu'une main la saisit par le bras et la retint en arrière avec une poigne de fer. Ange se tourna brusquement vers le sorcier en noir et lui fis face de ses grands yeux noyés de peur.

Alors, comme s'il avait tenté de retenir de l'eau avec ses mains, la jeune fille se libéra de ses doigts et prit la fuite.

Le couloir dans lequel elle s'engagea était long d'une dizaine de mètres, s'achevant dans un tournant et où débouché un escalier dont elle ne voyait que les premières marches.

Elle stoppa et inspecta les alentours. Tout lui était inconnu, jusqu'aux portraits qui changeaient constamment de cadre et qui se massaient près d'elle. Elle sentit sa panique accroître, d'un commun accord avec les battements de son cœur. _Où aller ?_  
- Ange !!

Derrière elle, les deux sorciers venaient de faire irruption dans le couloir. Le premier, celui qui se prénommait Severus, tenait dans sa main droite un bâton long et fin, visiblement en bois. Cette baguette, elle en avait déjà vu de semblables dans la main d'autres personnes et connaissait le mal qu'elles pouvaient faire.

Sans plus hésiter, elle tourna sur elle. Mais devant se tenait maintenant une troisième personne contre laquelle elle se cogna avec force. Elle tituba quelques pas en arrière et dévisagea le troisième venu. Son cœur sembla alors se figer, sa respiration de bloqua quelque part dans sa poitrine, de même que le Temps.

C'était un garçon. Bien que plus grand qu'elle d'une quinzaine de centimètres, il ne semblait pas excessivement plus âgé. Sa silhouette mince et chétive flottait dans des vêtements trop grands et il paraissait tout aussi déboussolé qu'elle. Son visage était fin, lisse, et avait quelque chose de maladif. Ses cheveux noirs et désordonnés lui tombaient sur les oreilles et le front avec une sorte de sauvagerie farouche. Ses grandes lunettes rondes laissaient à penser qu'il souffrait d'un grave problème de myopie mais derrière elles, Ange fit face aux deux yeux les plus beaux qu'elle n'eut jamais rencontrés. Ils semblaient être deux amandes taillées dans l'émeraude, tels un cadeau fait par les dieux, seul présent pour ce pauvre garçon à l'air si triste. Dans ce regard d'émeraude, elle pouvait lire une multitude de choses, allant de la surprise à la douleur, de la curiosité à l'admiration, de la douceur à la puissance. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, quelque chose de réellement magique dans ce regard.

Et puis, entre les mèches indomptables du jeune homme, une fine cicatrice zébrait son front, comme l'éclair dans le ciel les jours de mauvais temps. De la blancheur de sa peau, elle se démarquait par une teinte légèrement rougeoyante, tel que le sont toutes les blessures, presque sanguinolente. Cette cicatrice n'était pas une marque ordinaire, elle le sentait. Ce n'était pas une plaie temporaire, elle faisait _partie_ de lui. Il avait du voir le jour avec cette cicatrice sur son front, ou à défaut, l'avoir depuis sa plus jeune enfance. Elle faisait partie de l'ensemble, elle était lui, c'était inexplicable.

Ange se sentait irrémédiablement attirée par cette cicatrice. Cet éclair de sang, cette déchirure particulière. Quelque chose s'éveillait en elle au vu de la cicatrice, elle le savait sans pouvoir l'expliquer. Comme un souvenir qui ne lui appartenait pas vraiment. Sans qu'elle ne contrôlât plus vraiment ses gestes, sa main frêle et timide se leva jusqu'à la joue du garçon, toujours aussi surpris, aussi curieux, et aussi silencieux.

Il ne tenta pas d'arrêta son bras qui se levait, tout aussi subjugué qu'elle. Il ne l'arrêta pas non plus lorsqu'elle posa le bout de ses doigts sur sa joue. Il la laissa remonter jusqu'à ses yeux, caresser timidement les traits de son visage, dessiner du bout des ongles le contour de ses yeux et arriver enfin sur la dite cicatrice. Ange en traça la forme, fébrilement, l'examina du regard, les yeux grands ouverts, le cœur toujours aussi inactif, et le Temps qui ne revenait pas.

Harry leva soudainement sa propre main et attrapa celle de la jeune inconnue. Il la retira de son visage, pour qu'elle ne lui cache plus les yeux, et la laissa retomber le long de leurs corps. Mais il ne la lâcha pas. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Quelque chose frémit sur sa nuque. Harry garda la main fragile entre les siennes. Elle était fine, féminine, gracieuse, et tellement froide.

Elle, elle continuait de le fixer de ses grands yeux verts. Mais ces yeux verts-là n'étaient pas les mêmes. S'ils n'étaient pas deux émeraudes, ils étaient un champ de verdure. Ou le feuillage d'un arbre, peut-être. Plus clairs que l'émeraude, tout aussi brillants, et pleins de charme, ils étaient entourés de longs cils foncés qui battaient de temps à autres, fermaient ses paupières pour un millième de seconde, puis se rouvraient et faisaient paraître, plus beaux encore, ses yeux pleins de printemps.

Cette fille était le printemps même. Jusqu'aux champs de blés qui faisaient ses cheveux, et tombaient jusque dans son dos avec la grâce de rayons de soleil. C'était une fleur. Une fleur au teint blanc, diaphane, délicat, aux joues à peines plus rosées, aux lèvres roses comme des pétales d'amandier. C'était une fleur blessée, une fleur coupée. Son corps gracile reposait dans une longue robe blanche, qui descendait jusqu'à ses chevilles et dont les manches évasées s'aboutissaient à demi bras. Un ruban blanc serrait sa taille, pourvu d'un large noeud mal fait. Des bandelettes entre le blanc et le gris s'enroulaient autour de ses poignets et de ses chevilles et les extrémités des bandages pendaient misérablement de chacun de ses membres.

Mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre dans ses traits délicats, quelque chose du plus sombre, ou du moins, quelque chose qu'Harry ne connaissait que trop bien, quelque chose de sinistrement familier. Une partie de sa raison ne voulait pas l'admettre, et pourtant c'était là, devant lui. Cette fille lui ressemblait, _à Lui_. Le Lui d'il y a si longtemps.

Harry étreignit un peu plus fort la main fragile sur laquelle il avait emprise. Sa blondeur, sa grâce, mais aussi sa pureté et sa clarté la différenciaient de Lui. A première vue, en tous cas. Mais leurs yeux étaient les mêmes, aussi nettement qu'Harry puisse s'en souvenir. Leurs regards, surtout, étaient identiques. Dans les traits de son visage, le dessin de son nez, de ses joues, de son menton, elle lui ressemblait encore. Quoiqu'elle fasse, quelque soit sa façon d'agir, d'observer, de se mouvoir, quelque soit l'angle d'où Harry la regardait, il n'y avait plus aucun doute : tout en elle trahissait sa ressemblance avec Tom Jedusor.

Pendant un bref instant, Harry songea que cette inconnue et Jedusor n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne. _Peut-être était-ce le vrai Voldemort qui se tenait devant lui, sous l'apparence d'une jeune fille ?_ Mais il réfuta cette idée. Si ça avait été le cas, sa cicatrice l'aurait brûlé et Harry avait une confiance aveugle en sa cicatrice. Alors qui était-elle ?

Une main se posa sur l'épaule d'Harry, le ramenant aussitôt à la réalité. Il s'agissait de celle de Dumbledore qu'il n'avait pas vu arriver. Immédiatement, la main d'Harry lâcha celle de la jeune fille.

- Professeur…  
- Je sais, Harry, _coupa-t-il avant qu'Harry ne puisse vraiment s'exprimer._ Je sais ce que tu as compris.

Les yeux du directeur brillaient étrangement. Harry n'était pas si sur d'avoir tout compris. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu protester, Dumbledore se dirigeait d'un pas timide et voulu rassurant vers l'inconnue.

- L'Enchanteresse est dehors, _fit-il à mi-voix._ Elle t'a menée ici dans la nuit. Tu peux aller la voir si tu veux.

Elle leva la tête vers lui, et le dévisagea un instant. Son regard s'était adouci, comme ému. Puis elle acquiesça timidement du chef et suivit le directeur. Harry la vit à peine s'éloigné, encore bouleversé de la rencontre, et regarda d'un air absent les pans de sa robe blanche se soulevait au rythme de ses pas. Ce ne fut seulement une fois qu'elle et Dumbledore disparurent à l'angle du couloir qu'il réalisa réellement leur départ.

Derrière lui, une porte claqua et Rogue le dépassa à grandes enjambées, lui adressant au passage un regard inquisiteur. Harry quant à lui fis demi tour et repartit s'enfermer dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il longeait les corridors de Poudlard, les portraits du château l'interpellèrent sur son passage et cette fois plus que jamais, ils semblaient décidés à engager une discussion.

- J'ai entendu le tableau du rez-de-chaussée parler d'un nouveau garçon… _disait la peinture qu'Harry reconnut comme la représentation allemande du Baron Von Grünfrosch._  
- Mais non ! _rétorqua une sorcière pompeusement habillée._ La Sorcière Jaune est une bonne amie à moi, elle dit qu'il s'agit d'une fille.  
- Le Professeur Rogue la portait, _affirma un autre._  
- Vous la connaissez ? _fit un portrait en fixant Harry au milieu du brouhaha des autres tableaux._

Et comme Harry ne répondait pas, le Baron Von Grünfrosch répliqua sèchement :

- Je suis sur qu'il n'a même pas été tenu au courant ! En quoi cela peut-il concerner un adolescent de quinze ans ? Non, ne nous éloignons pas mon cher, Dumbledore sait très bien qu'il n'est pas prudent –ni nécessaire- de tenir au courant un tel enfant des affaires qui ne le regardent pas.

Harry lui lança un regard noir et accéléra le pas.

La salle commune était aussi froide et sans vie que lorsqu'il l'avait quittée. Le feu était mort dans l'âtre de la cheminée et Harry ne prit pas la peine de réanimer les braises. Il alla s'installer dans un des fauteuils défoncés de la pièce et replia ses jambes qu'il enlaça des deux bras.

D'une certaine manière, Grünfrosch n'avait pas tord : Harry n'était tenu au courant de rien. S'il n'était pas descendu pour prendre son déjeuner, il n'aurait jamais croisé cette étonnante jeune fille. Si le hasard n'avait pas forcé la rencontre, Harry concevait qu'il ne l'aurait jamais vue. Et pourtant cette étrange ressemblance avec Voldemort, cette proximité de l'Enchanteresse… N'était-il pas, lui, Harry, suffisamment impliqué dans la guerre pour avoir le droit d'être mis au courant ? N'était-il pas aussi un membre de l'Ordre ?

Harry enfouit son visage dans ses genoux. Les flammes ronflèrent de nouveau dans la cheminée.

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry fut tiré de sa rêverie misérable par les protestations affamées de son estomac. S'arrachant avec peine du confort du fauteuil, il quitta la salle commune et prit le chemin de la Grande Salle. Cette fois, les portraits lui accordèrent silence, peut-être était-ce du aux regards courroucés qu'il intima.

Il était midi et pourtant, la Grande Salle n'était occupée que de McGonagall. Elle lisait la Gazette du Sorcier et d'une autre main, mangeait distraitement les petits pois qu'elle s'était servie. Elle ne leva que très brièvement les yeux de son journal pour saluer posément le nouvel arrivant. Harry répondit vaguement et s'installa à ses côtés.

Il se passa quelques minutes sans qu'aucun bruit ne se fit, hors mis le tintement des fourchettes sur les assiettes, puis, dans un froissement de papier, McGonagall replia le journal et le posa calmement à l'autre bout de la table.

- Le directeur vous fait savoir que lui et Mademoiselle Ange sont partis au Quartier Général de l'Ordre.

En disant cela, elle avait baissé la voix, comme si elle avait peur qu'on ne l'entendît. Elle redressa ses lunettes sur son nez osseux et continua son repas.

Harry ne connaissait aucune personne qui portait le nom d'Ange, bien qu'il se doutait déjà qu'il s'agissait de la jeune fille de tout à l'heure. Ainsi, Ange et Dumbledore étaient partis pour la demeure de Sirius sans l'y convier. Harry en fut comme électrocuté. De quel droit cette jeune inconnue pouvait-elle assister aux réunions de l'Ordre alors que lui, Harry, avait du faire face à la franche hésitation de ses aînés ? Et pourquoi, maintenant qu'il avait été clairement accepté comme membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix, n'était-il pas lui aussi chez Sirius ?

Harry reposa brusquement sa fourchette, repoussa son assiette et se leva. Il n'avait plus faim.

Ne se préoccupant que très peu des sourcils froncés de son professeur de métamorphose, il traversa la Grande Salle en sens inverse, se glissa dans l'ouverture et disparut dans le couloir. Aveuglé par sa rancœur, il ne vit pas ses pas le conduire jusqu'au parc de l'école. Inconsciemment, il avait ressenti le besoin de prendre l'air, de ne plus pouvoir être enfermé. C'en était presque frustrant de savoir, qu'il y a quelques semaines, lorsqu'il était encore à Privet drive, il aurait tout donné pour être ici.

Le parc était toujours aussi silencieux, immobile et lourd de chaleur. Le soleil à son zénith frappait l'air de rayons chauds et étouffants et la pelouse n'était à présent plus qu'une vaste étendue d'herbes séchées et jaunâtres. Parmi les fleurs, l'absence du garde-chasse se faisait plus que jamais remarquer.

Harry traversa la verdure morte, irrémédiablement attiré par la fraîcheur du sous-bois. En ce jour d'été, l'orée de la Forêt Interdite avait quelque chose de rassurant. Elle avait perdu son obscurité et ses premiers arbres rayonnaient de clarté, sous le soleil ardant. Les feuillages offraient ombre fraîcheur et une brise tiède soufflait entre les arbustes.

Les mains dans les poches, Harry alla s'installer sous un Eglantier Nocturne dont on disait qu'il prenait toute sa beauté au coucher du soleil. La brise ébouriffa ses cheveux, les décoiffant un peu plus. Des mèches lui tombèrent dans les yeux et il les repoussa d'un geste de main.

Derrière lui, la Forêt se fit plus agitée. Le vent soufflait plus fort, les chants des oiseaux étaient plus présents, la Vie semblait bouillonner de chaque recoin. Harry n'en prit pas garde mais lorsque des pas se firent entendre à quelques mètres de son dos, il se hissa sur ses pieds dan un bond prodigieux et dégaina sa baguette.

Espoir.

L'Enchanteresse le fixait de ses yeux bleus pleins d'étoiles, sa silhouette équine et scintillante de blancheur se démarquant avec irréalisme de l'obscurité, et le regard confiant malgré la baguette de laquelle elle était menacée. Si tôt qu'il la vit, Harry rangea sa baguette dans sa poche, un peu honteux de l'empressement avec lequel il s'était armé.

Comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne s'en était pas offusquée, Espoir secoua sa tête, faisant voler autour d'elle des crins rosés. Plus que jamais, elle semblait sortir d'un conte. Ses sabots dorés martelèrent une fois de plus le sol et elle vint se poser près d'Harry. Son souffle chaud passa sur la joue du garçon, elle hennit faiblement, puis se coucha sous l'Eglantier à son tour.

Elle replia ses membres sous elle et secoua de nouveau la tête. Harry ne sut pas vraiment ce qu'il convenait de faire. Après un moment d'hésitation, il s'assit à son tour. Le dos appuyé contre le tronc de l'arbre, il posa une main distraite sur le chanfrein de l'Enchanteresse. Ses doigts se déplièrent et caressèrent doucement le poil blanc. C'était doux au toucher, aussi soyeux que le pelage d'une Demi guise, aussi brillant que celui d'une Licorne, aussi délicat que les plumes d'un oiseau.

Ses oreilles étaient pointées vers lui : elle lui accordait toute son attention. Elle posa son nez aux reflets mauves sur l'épaule du jeune sorcier, souffla dans son cou, lui arrachant un frisson. Dans le moment présent, Harry se sentait bien. La peur qui tenaillait son ventre avait disparu. Il n'avait plus peur, il ne pensait plus mourir, l'image de Voldemort s'était retirée de son esprit. Tout allait bien. Il reprenait confiance. Il croyait en son avenir, il rêvait de nouveau. Il entrevoyait des images d'aventure, des décors enchantés. Il rêvait. L'espoir emplissait son cœur. Une musique résonnait à ses oreilles. Elle était lointaine, il s'en rapprochait. Le vent disparut, emportant avec lui le goût amer des larmes et de la rancœur.

Harry s'était endormi. Espoir le laissa se caler contre elle, encourageant de sa magie les songes peuplés de merveilles du garçon.

Les heures s'écoulèrent et Harry n'émergeait toujours pas de son sommeil. Ce ne fut seulement lorsque le soleil commença à décliner à l'horizon que les yeux émeraudes apparurent sous des paupières ensommeillées.

Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux puis s'étira. Il bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et se releva. La position dans laquelle il s'était endormi aurait eu de quoi être douloureuse mais étrangement, il n'en avait pas souffert. Espoir le regarda se lever et s'épousseter sans bruit. Puis, sans qu'Harry ne sache vraiment pourquoi, elle tourna la tête vers le parc, les oreilles dressées, tout son attention portée vers un point caché par les arbustes.

Harry mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre que quelqu'un approchait. Il ne pensa pas en revanche à tirer sa baguette de sa poche. Une silhouette apparut, frêle et ondoyante. Un rayon de lumière passa sous les branches et l'éclaira.

Il s'agissait d'Ange. Ses longs cheveux dorés voletaient autour de son visage. Elle avait quitté sa robe d'infirmerie pour une longue robe vert foncé, qui serrait sa taille, laissait deviner sous le tissu léger la forme de ses jambes et dont les manches évasées tombaient sur ses bras avec souplesse. La robe était frappée d'un serpent d'argent qui s'enroulait sur lui-même au niveau de l'épaule. Harry tiqua sur ce détail et en parut bouleversé.

Derrière lui, Espoir se redressa avec souplesse et s'approcha de sa jeune protégée. La dénommée Ange quitta Harry du regard et porta sa main à l'encolure de l'Enchanteresse qu'elle flatta distraitement. Harry se décida finalement à parler, captant de nouveau l'attention de la fille :

- C'est une robe de Serpentard que tu portes, non ?  
- C'est le professeur Dumbledore qui m'a dit de la porter, _répondit-elle d'un air méfiant comme s'il l'avait accusée de vol._

Sa voix était claire, évidemment féminine, et douce à l'oreille. Un rien farouche.

Harry acquiesça. Il hésita un instant puis finalement demanda :

- Est-ce que tu connais le nom de Tom Jedusor ?

Et comme elle le fixait impassible, il insista :

- Tom _Elvis_ Jedusor ? Ou simplement le nom des Jedusors ?  
- … Tu le connais, toi ?  
- Un peu, oui, _répondit Harry en grimaçant._  
- Que sais-tu de Jedusor ?

De toute évidence, cette Ange connaissait Jedusor, mais elle semblait intéressée d'en connaître l'avis d'Harry. Celui-ci fut pris au dépourvu.

- Tom Jedusor était élève à Poudlard il y a une cinquantaine d'années, _fit-il mal assuré. Espoir l'écoutait à présent avec une grande attention._ Il… il est l'héritier de Serpentard.

Harry marqua une pause et chercha une signification dans les yeux verts de son interlocutrice.

- Il est Voldemort, _continua-t-il avec gravité._  
- Toi tu es Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry fronça des sourcils et croisa les bras.

- Tu ne réponds pas à mes questions, pourquoi devrais-je répondre aux tiennes ?

Elle haussa des épaules et d'un bond, elle enfourcha la Jument Enchanteresse. Elle se tenait avec une telle droiture, une telle souplesse et une telle fierté qu'il était impossible de ne pas voir la ressemblance avec Tom Jedusor.

- Je suis Harry Potter, _se précipita ce dernier alors qu'elle faisait mine de partir._ Toi qui es-tu ?  
- Qui crois-tu que je suis ?

Interloqué, Harry ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Le visage de Jedusor s'imprima plus clairement encore dans son esprit. Ange détourna le regard. Espoir avança un sabot sur la terre couverte d'humus, puis deux. Elle trotta jusqu'à disparaître dans l'obscurité.

•

Harry tambourina à la porte qui s'ouvrit aussitôt, laissant apparaître un Dumbledore souriant.

- Je trouve que vous avez une confiance démesurée en ma logique, _fit Harry sans même être entré._ Ou alors je suis trop bête pour comprendre la subtilité de vos paroles.

Dumbledore s'effaça de l'embrasure et lui fit signe de le suivre. Et alors que le vieux sorcier allait s'installer dans son fauteuil ouvragé, Harry s'assit sur une chaise, de l'autre côté du bureau.

- Je m'attendais à te voir, Harry. Le contraire m'aurait étonné. Mais je t'en prie, j'aimerais savoir en quel honneur tu te trouves… bête.

Le sourire de Dumbledore s'agrandit légèrement et Harry rougit, avec le sentiment d'être plus idiot encore.

- Ce matin, _reprit-il gêné_, lorsque j'ai rencontré Ange –c'est son nom n'est-ce pas ?- vous m'avez dit que vous saviez ce que j'avais compris. Et à l'instant, elle a sous-entendu qu'elle était ce que je pensais qu'elle était.

Harry fit de petits moulinets avec ses mains comme pour faciliter la compréhension de sa phrase.

- Seulement vous vous trompez tous les deux. Je ne sais pas qui elle…  
- Thé ? Café ?  
- Quoi ?  
- Le thé est meilleur pour la digestion.

Dumbledore claqua des doigts et un plateau apparut, lévitant au-dessus du bureau. La théière s'en éleva, s'abaissa à plusieurs reprises puis deux tasses fumantes vinrent se poser devant les deux sorciers.

- Oh… il manque du sucre, _commanda Dumbledore avec désinvolture en fixant le plateau de ses yeux pétillants._

Une petite cuillère plongea dans le sucrier puis vint déverser sa poudre blanche dans la tasse du directeur amusé. La cuillère se tourna vers Harry qui ne sut que faire non de la tête pour signifiait qu'il ne voulait pas de sucre. La cuillère alla se poser sur le plateau qui disparut, laissant à la place une assiette de gâteaux.

Harry baissa un regard déconcerté sur sa tasse. Face à lui, Dumbledore soufflait sur sa boisson trop chaude avant de demander sur le ton de la conversation :

- Qui penses-tu qu'elle soit ?  
- Je ne sais pas.

Dumbledore posa un regard plus sérieux sur le jeune homme.

- Enfin… _ajouta Harry_, si elle est ce à quoi je pense, vous êtes devenu complètement fou.

Dumbledore dodelina de la tête, une moue réflective, avant de chuchoter :

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait faux, entre nous.  
- Professeur ? Elle n'est pas Tom Jedusor ?

Dumbledore retrouva son sérieux et fit non de la tête.

- Je n'aurai pas laissé Voldemort entrer dans Poudlard. D'ailleurs c'est impossible. Et puis, l'Enchanteresse n'aurait pas amené un corps qui contiendrait l'esprit de Voldemort. Mais je conçois qu'elle lui ressemble.  
- Elle est tatouée de la Marque des Ténèbres !  
- Elle n'en connaissait pas la signification jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Harry.  
- Mais…  
- Laisse-moi te raconter son histoire.

Harry se tut aussitôt, tout à son attention. Dumbledore avala sa dernière gorgée de thé, reposa délicatement la tasse dans sa soucoupe et se leva. Derrière la large fenêtre de son bureau, le soleil émettait ses derniers rayons.

- Il y a quatorze ans, quelques mois après ta naissance, Voldemort a quitté la Grande-Bretagne. Son départ s'est fait dans la plus grande discrétion, si bien que nos alliés ont mis du temps avant de s'apercevoir qu'il n'était plus là. Il avait cependant laissé des consignes derrière lui et ses Mangemorts ont continué de semer la Terreur tant qu'il était absent.  
De tous ses projets, ce fut le seul que Voldemort alla accomplir lui-même. Seulement cette fois, personne ne pouvait le faire à sa place. Il est parti au Royaume des Elfes, qui s'étend dans l'est de l'Europe, à l'écart des autres civilisations. Les Elfes de ce royaume ne sont pas les elfes de maisons qui gardent les cuisines de Poudlard. Ce sont, à l'instar des Géants, des Sorciers, et des Vampires, des humanoïdes dont les yeux prennent la forme d'amande, et dont les oreilles sont grandes et pointues.

Harry se souvint d'une illustration sur un livre d'Histoire de la Magie. Il se morigéna de n'avoir pas retenu le contenu du texte.

- Comme les Vampires, dont ils sont une sorte d'opposés, _reprit Dumbledore_, les Elfes sont Immortels. Et comme tu peux l'imaginer, seule l'Immortalité a pu convaincre Voldemort à prendre les risques d'entrer au Royaume des Elfes. En temps normal, la Sagesse légendaire de ces êtres défait tous les leurs. Ils seraient capables de lire en l'âme de chacun, ce sont des legilimens doués et surtout des êtres purs. Ils aurait du le reconnaître. Mais Voldemort est un mage aussi noir que puissant. Il a réussi à tromper toute la communauté elfique. Et ce n'est pas un mince exploit. Seulement, Voldemort ou pas, les Elfes n'offrent pas leur Immortalité et l'Eternité n'est pas une chose qui peut se partager comme un corps.

Harry était à présent dressé au bord de sa chaise et buvait chaque parole. Plus Dumbledore parlait, et plus Harry devinait la suite.

- Mais Voldemort avait en sa connaissance des rites de Magie Noire auxquels il s'était préparé depuis longtemps et qui lui permettrait de prendre l'Immortalité d'un Elfe. Pour cela, une condition s'imposait : l'Elfe en question devait avoir du sang de Voldemort.

Harry ferma les yeux, les mains serrées sur sa tasse froide.

- Il réussit à charmer une jeune Elfe du nom d'Elwind. A force de magie et de douceur feinte, elle lui donna un enfant.

Dumbledore retourna dans son fauteuil où il s'assit, plus las encore.

- Cet enfant, c'est Ange biensur. Après deux mois de grossesse, Elwind comprit qui était Voldemort et ses sombres desseins. Mais il était trop tard pour reculer : les enfants magiques ne peuvent être avortés quand leurs pouvoirs ont commencé à se développer, c'est-à-dire après un mois de gestation. Le reste est assez évident : Voldemort a attendu que sa fille soit née pour tuer Elwind et retourner en Grande-Bretagne où il poursuivit son règne de terreur jusqu'à ce que tu interviennes.

Harry se massa les tempes.

- Voldemort ne peut avoir de fille ! _fit-il avec force._ Il n'est pas… il n'est pas… humain…

Dumbledore haussa un sourcil.

- Beaucoup d'être ne sont pas humains et se reproduisent quand même.  
- Mais Voldemort…  
- Est un être rongé de Magie Noire. Il est mauvais jusqu'à la couleur de ses yeux, tout autour de lui n'est que mort et désolation. Certes. Mais aussi inimaginable cela parait-il, Voldemort est, comme tout sorcier, naturellement doté de la capacité de procréer. Pour seule différence, il n'a pas donné la vie par amour mais par avidité de pouvoir. Beaucoup de sorciers ne voudraient pas croire qu'il est capable de quelque chose comme ça. Mais Ange n'est pas un blasphème. Tu l'as vu par toi-même : elle lui _ressemble_. Elle l'étrange équilibre entre la noirceur de son géniteur et la pureté de sa mère.  
- Etrange, c'est le mot. Beaucoup de gens ne croiront pas en sa lignée. Ils diront que vous mentez, que c'est un coup monté et qu'elle n'est qu'une orpheline abandonnée qu'on a voulu faire passer pour l'héritière du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Dumbledore acquiesça avec sagesse.

- Beaucoup préfère se cacher derrière leurs espoirs, refusant la vérité, ou même le doute. Nous en avons eu la preuve avec Cornélius Fudge. Personne ne veut croire que Voldemort est de retour, et personne ne voudra croire que son règne a une descendance. Seulement, ils oublient que le père ne fait pas le fils, pas plus qu'il ne fait la fille. Ange n'est pas Voldemort. Après tout, l'Enchanteresse lui a accordé sa confiance.

Harry soupira, accusant le coup.

- Si Voldemort est parti au Royaume des Elfes après ma naissance, elle est née l'année suivante, n'est-ce pas ?  
- C'est la conclusion à laquelle je suis arrivé. En temps normal, Ange serait ta cadette d'un an.  
- En temps normal ?  
- Elle affirme être née à la toute fin de l'année 1980. La pendule magique _-il désigna une étrange horloge fixée sur l'étagère-_ la soutient dans ses prétentions. Ce n'est pas réellement étonnant que Voldemort ait voulu qu'elle naisse le plus tôt possible. Il… ne pouvait pas attendre… pour des raisons dont il est sans doute un peu tôt de dévoiler.

Les yeux de Dumbledore brillaient étrangement.

- Je pense que Voldemort a du accélérer la grossesse. C'est un acte de magie, en plus d'être illégal, très dangereux. Cela expliquerait aussi pourquoi Ange a des difficultés à développer sa magie.  
- Professeur, où était-elle pendant toutes ces années ? Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas été à Poudlard ?  
- Le transfert d'Immortalité est un échange qui met beaucoup de temps avant de se boucler. Il aurait fallu pratiquement un an de transfert avant que Voldemort ne puisse s'accaparer totalement l'Immortalité de sa fille. Le transfert a commencé un mois après qu'ils ne soient revenus en Grande-Bretagne. Chaque jour, Ange devenait de plus en plus mortelle, à l'inverse de Voldemort. Et puis tu es intervenu. Lorsque tu as renvoyé sur Voldemort le sort mortel, il avait déjà suffisamment d'Immortalité en son sang pour y survivre.  
- Qu'est-il advenu d'Ange ?  
- Les liens qui l'unissaient à son père, ceux que Voldemort avait conjuré pour le transfert d'Immortalité, ont entraîné Ange dans la même chute que lui. Autrement dit, elle a été elle aussi frappée par la mort. A la différence de Voldemort, Ange avait été fortement affaiblie par le transfert. Qui plus est, elle n'était âgée qu'une dizaine de mois.  
- Vous voulez dire que lorsque j'ai renvoyé l'Avada Kedavra contre Voldemort, j'ai aussi tué Ange ?  
- Non. Tu l'as renvoyé simplement contre Voldemort. Ce sont les liens magiques de transfert qui ont répercuté le sort sur Ange.  
- Pourquoi n'est-elle pas morte alors ?  
- Lorsque Voldemort a disparu, l'Ordre a du prendre en charge l'avenir de deux bébés : toi et Ange. Pour toi, nous avons décidé de t'envoyer dans la seule famille qui te restait.  
- Et ce ne fut pas la meilleure idée que vous ayez eue ! _grogna Harry en croisant les bras._

Dumbledore eut un sourire indulgent, puis reprit :

- Ange n'est pas morte sur le coup. Disons qu'elle mourrait à petit feu. Lorsque nous l'avons récupérée, elle était au bord de l'abysse. Nous ne pouvions plus rien faire pour elle. Le problème est que sa mort détruirait par ailleurs les liens qu'avait créé Voldemort. Il s'agissait de liens puissants, et qui renfermaient une source de magie conséquente. Lorsqu'ils seraient détruits, toute cette magie se libérerait, provoquant une gigantesque explosion. En somme, Ange était une bombe à retardement.  
- Qu'avez-vous fait ?  
- Nous l'avons abandonnée au cœur de la Forêt Interdite. C'est affreux de livrer un nourrisson à la mort, et de le laisser à son sort sans un regard en arrière. Mais nous n'avions pas le choix. Au cœur de la Forêt Interdite, nous savions que l'explosion ne parviendrait pas jusqu'à Poudlard. Les créatures qui y habitent ont été prévenues par les centaures. Ainsi, Ange mourrait sans faire de mal.  
- Mais elle n'est pas morte.  
- En effet. Espoir est intervenue. Lorsque tu m'as dit la première fois que tu avais rêvé d'Espoir, j'ai pensé que c'était une bénédiction de voir arriver une Enchanteresse parmi nous. Mais en fait, elle était là depuis bien longtemps. L'Enchanteresse a décidé il y a quatorze ans de rejoindre ce monde pour sauver Ange. La raison qu'il l'a poussée à faire ça reste un mystère. Il faut que tu saches, Harry, que les Enchanteurs ont un don de prescience. Il est possible qu'Espoir ait prédit que la survie d'Ange était décisive.  
- Alors Espoir a le don de protéger de la mort ? _s'exclama Harry en se redressant sur son siège._  
- Hélas, non. La mort d'Ange est un cas particulier. Espoir a donné une partie d'elle-même pour sauver Ange. En lui redonnant une chance de vivre, Espoir a détruit les liens qui unissaient Ange à Voldemort et a temporairement enfermé les pouvoirs de la jeune fille dans une sorte de sommeil. Suite à cela, Ange est devenue Cracmol en quelque sorte. Quant à Espoir, elle s'est condamnée à perdre ses pouvoirs et à être enfermée dans une autre dimension, dont seul l'esprit d'Ange aurait la clé. Avant de disparaître, elle a eu le temps de livrer Ange à une famille de Moldus. N'ayant plus ses pouvoirs, Ange n'a jamais été recensée dans les registres de Poudlard.  
- Comment sont-elles revenues alors ?  
- En grandissant, les pouvoirs d'Ange se sont petit à petit réveillés. Elle affirme qu'à partir de ses douze treize ans, elle a commencé à sentir les changements qui opéraient en elle. Mais elle ignorait tout de ses origines, du monde sorcier et d'Espoir. De surcroît, elle vivait dans le monde moldu, hermétiquement fermé aux superstitions sorcières. Et puis un jour, Espoir l'a contactée. L'Enchanteresse a réussi à émettre une faille dans sa dimension, s'introduisant dans l'esprit de sa protégée. Espoir ne parle pas. Lorsqu'elle veut faire savoir quelque chose à quelqu'un, elle fait naître en lui un sentiment de véracité. Alors la personne est au courant de cette chose, sans vraiment savoir comment. Biensur, Ange s'est prise pour folle. Elle a mis du temps avant d'accepter cette sensation et de s'ouvrir un peu plus à son nouveau mentor.

Il faisait nuit noire à présent et le thé d'Harry était froid. Derrière Dumbledore, la lune brillait.

- Le réveil des pouvoirs d'Ange s'est accéléré quand Voldemort a commencé à aménager son retour à la vie, l'année précédente en somme. Plus Voldemort s'approchait de son résurrection, et plus Ange sentait sa magie accroître. Parallèlement, elle tentait de libérer Espoir de l'autre dimension. Cet été, lorsque Voldemort a retrouvé son corps, les pouvoirs de sa fille ont achevé leur libération. Dans le même temps, Voldemort, Ange et Espoir sont redevenus ceux qu'ils étaient. Espoir a tenté d'apprendre à Ange à maîtriser ses pouvoirs, rendus sauvages de leur enfermement pendant treize ans. Mais Voldemort a senti lui aussi que sa fille était toujours vivante. Maintenant qu'il était vivant et qu'il avait juré ta destruction, il lui fallait devenir Immortel et pour cela retrouver Ange, et la rallier à sa cause. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est qu'Espoir était désormais présente et avait détruit l'Immortalité d'Ange.  
- C'est pour cela que Voldemort n'a pas attaqué jusqu'à maintenant, _déclara Harry._ Il cherchait Ange, n'est-ce pas ?  
- En effet. Avec l'envergure de ses pouvoirs, il n'a pas mis longtemps à la retrouver. Il a envoyé ses Mangemorts à sa poursuite. Entre temps, Ange et Espoir ont pris la décision de s'enfuir, pour éloigner le danger du village moldu où elles étaient. Espoir étant doté d'un pouvoir de vitesse, elles ont gagné le Nord du pays en quelques heures. Mais une nuit, Ange s'est échappée de la protection d'Espoir. Elles étaient dans une forêt et elle est partie.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Elle pensait que rester avec Espoir, c'était la mettre en danger. Elle préférait affronter Voldemort toute seule. Elle ne connaissait évidemment la puissance de Voldemort.  
- Alors il l'a trouvée.  
- Il l'a trouvée et il a tenté de la convaincre de la rejoindre. Il lui a expliqué qui elle était, ses origines, le destin qu'il lui voulait. Il a parlé du monde sorcier dont elle ignorait totalement l'existence. Il lui a parlé de moi, de toi, de sa haine qu'il te vouait, de sa certitude qu'il te tuera un jour. Mais elle a refusé de le suivre. Espoir l'avait prévenue de ne jamais accepter cette alliance. Ange ne connaissait pas assez Voldemort pour prendre conscience des horreurs qu'il commettait. C'est par fidélité à son mentor qu'elle a refusé de s'allier à lui. Il faut aussi compter, qu'elle était terrifiée par l'apparence de son géniteur. La chance qu'elle a eue est que Voldemort ne voulait pas la tuer parce qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Sinon, il l'aurait tuée avec extrêmement de facilité. Ange n'avait que très peu de bases magiques, si ce n'est aucune. Elle n'avait aucune chance face à lui. Heureusement, Espoir l'a retrouvée à temps. Elle a désarmé les Mangemorts et créé un bouclier temporaire qui les a protégées –elle et Ange- des attaques de Voldemort. Ange est montée sur elle, s'est évanouie, puis ils ont pris la poudre d'escampette.  
- Et Espoir m'a contactée pour me faire savoir qu'elle viendrait à Poudlard.  
- En effet. Espoir te connaissait depuis ta naissance. Elle connaissait ton histoire. Lorsque elle et Ange ont erré dans le Nord, elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle te contacte. Et qu'elle te présente sa protégée.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce qu'elle te faisait confiance. Elle n'ignorait pas l'existence de personne comme moi ou les membres de l'Ordre mais elle en savait trop peu pour leur faire confiance. Toi, Harry, elle avait confiance. Alors elle t'a cherché. Elle t'a trouvé et elle s'est imposée dans ton esprit, au moment où tu étais le plus vénérable, c'est-à-dire lorsque tu dormais. Tu lui a ouvert ton cœur, renforçant sa confiance. Quand elle a arraché Ange aux griffes de Voldemort, il fallait qu'elle trouve un lieu sur, elle a pensé à toi et elle t'a demandé asile. Personne ne pouvait entrer à Poudlard dans le but de te voir si tu n'en donnais pas personnellement la permission. Les barrières l'empêchent. Alors elle est restée à l'entrée et elle t'a fait venir.  
- Et je l'ai fait rentrée.  
- Exact. J'ai eu une longue conversation avec l'Enchanteresse. Elle va nous aider dans cette guerre. Elle est une formidable alliée pour l'Ordre. Quant à Ange, nous ignorons ce qu'elle veut. Espoir dit qu'elle a attendu ce moment toute sa vie.

Harry acquiesça. Lui-même avait déjà rêvé d'appartenir à un tel monde lorsqu'il vivait chez les Dursleys. Un monde où on le connaîtrait, où ses origines qu'il détestait tant seraient reniées, un monde où on l'attendrait. Ange avait du être très déçue d'apprendre qu'elle était la fille d'un tel monstre.

- Où vont-elles aller ?  
- Ange va rentrer chez elle, chez ses Moldus. Il va lui falloir du temps avant de prendre sa décision. J'ignore si le Royaume des Elfes accepterait de l'accueillir. Les demi elfes sont très rares et parfois mal acceptés. Et puis c'est une sorcière : on ne peut pas renier éternellement sa vraie place, surtout que l'importance de la sienne n'est pas moindre.  
- Et Espoir ?  
- Espoir ne peut rentrer chez les Moldus évidemment. Disons qu'elle occupe un peu plus de place qu'avant…

Dumbledore eut un sourire amusé.

- Elle va l'accompagner et revenir ici. Elle va passer les grandes vacances à Poudlard ; nous avons aménagé une stalle dans le parc. Ensuite, ce sera à Ange de décider.  
- Professeur, vous pensez qu'elle va nous rejoindre ? Quand je l'ai vue, elle n'avait pas l'air très enchantée.  
- On vient de lui apprendre beaucoup trop de choses en même temps. Son entrée dans le monde de la magie a été plus que catastrophique. Il faut réparer les erreurs et lui montrer que cette facette qu'elle a vue n'est pas la seule. Elle passera cette nuit à Poudlard, dans la chambre des préfets de Serdaigle. C'est la chambre de préfets la plus proche de la Grande Salle. Je pensais la mettre dans la tour de Gryffondor, mais finalement, elle a besoin d'être seule.

Harry acquiesça, bien que déçu. De la compagnie n'aurait pas été luxueuse, et puis surtout, il avait des foules de questions sans réponse.

La tête migraineuse, Harry prit congé, après avoir juré à Dumbledore de ne révéler l'identité de l'héritière de Serpentard à personne, pas même à Ron ou Hermione.

- C'est à Ange, et à elle seule, d'accepter la vérité et de la partager.

Harry ne présageait même pas en parler à ses deux meilleurs amis. Lui-même ayant du mal à digérer la nouvelle, il savait que les deux autres ne la comprendraient jamais. Il imaginait que trop bien la réaction catastrophée de ses deux amis.

Ce soir-là, Harry se dispensa de repas, redoutant de ne plus pouvoir rien avaler.

Fin de Chapitre

Ah ah, l'intrigue est enfin lancée. C'est _maintenant_ que vous décidez si ça vous plait ou pas. L'hypothèse d'une héritière de Voldemort avait déjà été lancée dans quelques forums et tout le monde –ou la plupart- était tombé d'accord sur le fait que c'était tout simplement impossible. Moi aussi.

Mais cette théorie me plaisait. Inexplicablement, je voulais parler de celle dont JKR reniera toujours l'existence, imaginer une petite fille sortie de nulle part, dont on n'a jamais entendu parler, et qui débarque en catastrophe dans notre monde bien-aimé.

« Ô miracle, elle a l'âge d'Harry. » Non pas miracle du tout. Il y a une raison précise à cela. Dumbledore l'a dit mais c'est très flou. Vous le saurez au chapitre 42, précisément.

Voila, j'espère que l'histoire d'Ange a été correctement expliquée. Pour ceux qui ont rien capté, ils ont le droit d'envoyer une Beuglante par review

Parlant reviews, merki beaucoup pour ceux qui en ont envoyé. Laissez-en encore, ça fait tout plein beaucoup plaisir !

**Réponses aux Reviews : **

_Onarluca :_ Voilà, chapitre décisif, et je tremble à l'idée de ne pas avoir plue. Mais bon, moi aussi il y a des fics que j'aime et d'autres que je n'aime pas. Bises à toi !

_FloOo'z : _Hé hé, si si, je suis effectivement passée par la GdS. Seulement j'avais prévenu mes lecteurs que je recommençais mes premiers chapitres étant donné la merdeusité de mes débuts. Bon ok, pas la peine de me la jouer grande, la suite n'est guère plus vaillante. Mais bon. Au fur et à mesure que je recommence mes premiers chapitres sur la GdS et Twwo, je les poste sur , PMW et hpmysteries. Vouila. Bises.


	6. Au Chemin de Traverse

**• La Marque de l'Ange •**

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

Au Chemin de Traverse

Lorsqu'Harry descendit à la Grande Salle, le lendemain matin, Ange avait déjà quitté Poudlard. D'après les dires de McGonagall, elle était partie très tôt dans la matinée, escortée par l'Enchanteresse, qui, une heure plus tard à peine, était déjà revenue, grâce au charme de vitesse dont elle était douée.

Harry déjeuna seul, triturant du bout de sa cuillère une portion de porridge qui ne lui faisait guère envie.

Il avait le sentiment d'avoir raté quelque chose. Il regrettait maintenant de ne pas avoir essayé de montrer à Ange combien la vie à Poudlard était merveilleuse, combien elle se serait plu, ici, et combien sa venue dans le monde des sorciers aurait été bénéfique. Il aurait pu être celui qui l'aurait le mieux comprise, celui qui aurait influencé son choix, il aurait pu lui redonner confiance en son monde… Au lieu de ça, il n'avait rien fait. Il ne lui avait pas parlé, pas assez du moins, il ne l'avait pas aidée et il ne l'avait pas rassurée non plus.

Lorsqu'on lui apprit qu'Ange était bel et bien partie de Poudlard, _pour réfléchir aux propositions faites_, il avait la désagréable intuition qu'ils ne la reverraient plus jamais.

Poudlard redevint alors aussi morose qu'avant, si ce n'est pire. Harry ne rencontrait plus aucun membre de l'Ordre, la bibliothèque ne l'intéressait plus et les quêtes à travers du château le lassaient.

Dehors, le parc était à peu près aussi ennuyant que le château. C'était même plutôt désespérant de traîner dans cette étendue d'herbes jaunâtres, d'arbres pendants et de fleurs flétries. La cabane d'Hagrid semblait abandonnée, et quant à Espoir, dont la nouvelle stalle se trouvait au fond du parc, Harry n'osait pas vraiment l'y déranger.

Il passa donc les premiers jours au terrain de Quidditch que l'absence d'adversaires rendait tristement vide. La chaleur étouffante, l'air lourd et l'absence de vents étaient pénibles et après de longues heures d'entraînements inutiles, Harry finit par délaisser son balai au fond de son dortoir.

C'est ainsi que trois jours passèrent. Trois jours étonnamment longs dont le seul bilan intéressant se résumait au rouleau de parchemin qu'Harry avait gribouillé pour les devoirs de vacances du professeur Binns.

Au troisième jour après le départ d'Ange, le climat s'était quelque peu adouci et il faisait meilleur de se promener à l'extérieur aussi Harry passa-t-il une bonne partie de son après-midi à contempler le lac, assis sur la berge, pieds nus dans l'eau.

La surface lisse du lac reflétait une multitude de couleurs, du gris et du bleu principalement, et parfois des touches de vert, de rouge, de brun et d'ocre, et pourtant, quand Harry regardait l'ensemble, c'était bien du bleu qu'il voyait.

Tout plongé dans la contemplation du décor, Harry mit un certain temps avant de réaliser que des voix s'élevaient à présent dans le parc, loin derrière lui.

Lorsqu'il en prit conscience, Harry se redressa vivement et se tourna pour voir arriver Dumbledore, quelques membres de l'Ordre et, à sa plus grande surprise, Ange.

Elle serrait dans ses bras un blouson kaki et portait des vêtements moldus pour le moins discrets. Ses cheveux ne lui descendaient plus jusqu'aux hanches mais avaient été coupés et s'arrêtaient maintenant de façon nette et ordonnée au milieu de son dos.

Si tôt qu'elle passa le portail, Ange se jeta à l'encolure d'Espoir, qui hennit joyeusement, et bien qu'il fût trop loin pour voir l'expression de son visage, Harry avait plaisir à l'imaginer souriante.

Dumbledore posa les yeux sur lui, imité bientôt par les autres membres de l'Ordre dont quelques-uns lui adressèrent des signes de la main.

Harry prit alors conscience du ridicule de sa position, pieds nus au milieu des galets, le pantalon remonté jusqu'aux genoux.

Ange lâcha enfin Espoir et se recula sagement pour revenir dans le rang des adultes. Dumbledore s'inclina poliment de la tête devant l'Enchanteresse, qui le lui rendit, et ouvrit la marche vers le château, Ange à ses côtés.

Si tôt qu'il les vit disparaître par les portes d'entrée, Harry se jeta sur ses chaussures, les enfila avec hâte et tenta de se redonner un aspect présentable avant de courir à son tour vers l'intérieur.

Il croisa furtivement le regard d'Espoir et, ne sachant trop que faire, il inclina la tête à la façon dont Dumbledore l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt puis se précipita vers les portes.

Quand il entra à son tour dans le Hall, les autres étaient en train de le quitter, se dirigeant vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Se doutant qu'il n'y était pas invité, Harry ne les y suivit pas, s'assit sagement sur les premières marches de l'escalier et attendit leur retour.

Presqu'aussitôt, les portes d'entrée s'ouvrirent de nouveau et ce fut cette fois Rogue qui apparut, vêtu de ses habituelles robes noires et affublé du masque d'ivoire des Mangemorts.

Rogue, qui semblait d'humeur colérique, retira son masque, posa son regard froid sur Harry et renifla d'un air tout à fait méprisant.

Il ne dit cependant rien et passa devant Harry sans lui accorder plus d'importance puis grimpa les marches deux à deux et fila vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

Harry poussa un soupir dépité, passa une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés puis enfuit son nez dans ses jambes repliées.

Deux bonnes heures passèrent avant qu'Harry ne les entende redescendre vers le Hall. Les bruits de leurs discussions animées se répercutaient dans les couloirs sans qu'il puisse en saisir une bribe.

Harry se remit vivement sur ses pieds pour les voir arriver vers lui et salua poliment les sorciers et sorcières qui vinrent lui souhaiter le bonjour et lui serrer la main.

Cette fois, Dumbledore était à l'arrière de la file, et s'entretenait avec animation près de Remus et Diggle. Ange marchait à côté du directeur, discrètement attentive à tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle, et répondait à la conversation des trois hommes par des hochements de tête, bien qu'Harry fut persuadé qu'elle n'écoutait pas tout de la discussion.

La plupart des membres de l'Ordre sortirent dès qu'ils eurent fini de saluer les autres et Rogue, tenant toujours son masque d'ivoire dans une main, fonça vers les cachots sans demander son reste.

Lorsqu'enfin Dumbledore s'arrêta à la hauteur d'Harry, il n'y avait plus dans le Hall que lui-même, Ange, Remus, Tonks et Vance.

Harry, _fit Dumbledore avec un sourire tellement grand qu'il trahissait la nouvelle qu'il allait annoncer_, c'est un grand plaisir que de te présenter Miss Ange en tant que future élève à Poudlard.

Harry croisa le regard de la concernée et lui souhaita la bienvenue d'un sourire qui se voulait bienveillant mais Ange détourna immédiatement la tête, les joues rosies d'embarras.

Tonks salua la petite assemblée d'une main et, suivit de Remus, quitta le Hall.

Dumbledore avança vers la Grande Salle, invitant Ange, Harry et Vance à le suivre d'un signe de main.

La table de repas était déjà dressée et les plats les y attendaient, encore chauds.

Tout au long du dîner, Harry tenta d'attirer le regard d'Ange mais celle-ci s'obstinait à ne pas le regarder, ni lui, ni personne d'autre.

Rogue revint rapidement des cachots et si tôt qu'il fût assis, entra en discussion avec Emeline Vance, McGonagall et Dumbledore.

A quelques reprises, Dumbledore s'adressa à Ange, la renseignant sur diverses choses, lui demandant si elle préférait manger quelque chose en particulier, bref, il fit tout son possible pour la mettre à l'aise mais Ange ne semblait pas répondre aux efforts du directeur. Dumbledore ne sembla cependant pas s'en vexer le moins du monde et lorsqu'Ange demanda à quitter la table pour voir Espoir, il l'y autorisa avec un sourire bienveillant.

Harry apprit ainsi que sa nouvelle camarade dormirait le temps des vacances près de la tour de Gryffondor, dans la chambre des Préfets de Gryffondor précisément, et il se vit confier le soin de veiller à ce qu'elle ne s'égare pas dans les couloirs dédaléens de Poudlard.

Il apprit aussi qu'il n'était pas encore déterminé en quelle année d'études Ange entrerait et qu'elle suivrait jusqu'à la fin des vacances des cours pour pousser au maximum ses connaissances. Ce ne serait donc qu'un peu avant la rentrée qu'elle connaîtrait le verdict.

L'idéal, _avoua Dumbledore_, serait qu'elle soit avec des élèves de son âge. Quitte à ce qu'elle n'y ait pas des performances incroyables, il faudrait qu'elle entre en cinquième année. Les élèves ne trouveraient pas ça normal si une élève de quinze ans étudiait en troisième année. D'autant plus que le Ministère pourrait s'en mêler et qu'il soit déjà suffisamment compliqué de la faire entrer dans le monde sorcier avec une identité falsifiée.

Résumer cinq ans d'études en un mois ne sera pas une chose aisée, _objecta Rogue avec une certaine aigreur_.

Ange n'est pas tout à fait sans connaissance de la Magie, Severus. Espoir lui a déjà enseigné quelques bases et ses pouvoirs sont beaucoup plus développés qu'un élève de onze ans. Je ne vous demande d'en faire la meilleure élève de sa promotion mais de minimiser les dégâts. Il vaut mieux qu'elle redouble sa cinquième année plutôt qu'elle commence en quatrième année, vous comprenez. C'est un cas d'urgence.

Rogue ne rétorqua rien mais il était évident qu'il pensait cela impossible. Et pour une fois, Harry partageait l'avis du Maître des Potions. Si des élèves comme Goyle ou Crabbe étaient arrivés jusqu'en cinquième année, il était possible qu'Ange, avec beaucoup d'aide, y arrive également. Encore fallait-il qu'elle y mette du sien et hélas, la jeune sorcière ne semblait pas disposée à une quelconque motivation.

Demain, _ajouta Dumbledore à l'adresse d'Harry_, Ange et toi vous rendrez au Chemin de Traverse. Vous serez accompagnés du professeur Rogue et de Kingsley Shacklebolt. Ange en est déjà informée.

Harry acquiesça et se leva. Il reposa sa serviette sur la table et quitta la Grande Salle sans bruit.

Il prit immédiatement le chemin du parc, se doutant qu'Ange s'y trouvait toujours.

Il la trouva près du lac, là où il s'était tenu l'après-midi, assise sur les galets et Espoir couchée à ses côtés.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et d'un même mouvement, Ange et Espoir tournèrent leurs regards vers lui. Ange se redressa immédiatement et lui fit face. Les rayons de lune éclairaient la partie gauche de son visage et Harry aurait juré que son œil brillait plus que d'habitude.

Je monte à la tour de Gryffondor, _dit-il maladroitement._ Mais si tu veux rester ici, je peux venir te chercher plus tard…

Il avait dit cela du ton le plus aimable qu'il avait pu. Espoir s'ébroua et se redressa elle aussi, cachant cette fois entièrement le visage d'Ange dans l'obscurité.

Je vais rentrer maintenant, _répondit Ange_.

Harry ne savait pas trop si elle faisait pour ne pas le déranger et paraître poli ou simplement parce qu'elle était fatiguée. Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir car Espoir venait de se rapprocher de lui et soufflait à présent sur son épaule.

Elle descendit sa jolie tête le long de ses bras puis flaira ses mains. Harry leva les doigts vers le chanfrein de l'Enchanteresse et la caressa gentiment. Il flatta doucement son encolure, peu sur que c'était ce qu'il y avait à faire avec une Enchanteresse, mais celle-ci souffla tendrement dans son cou.

Un franc sourire éclaira le visage d'Harry qui s'estompa bien vite lorsqu'il perçut le regard interloqué d'Ange.

Il se détacha d'Espoir et fit mine de prendre la direction du château.

Ange enlaça elle aussi la Jument Enchanteresse, murmura quelque chose qu'il n'entendit pas puis surgit à ses côtés.

Harry les mena vers la tour de Gryffondor sans rien d'autres que le bruit de leurs chaussures pour rythmer le chemin.

Ange marchait toujours à ses côtés, gênée de son propre silence.

Ne sachant pas où la chambre des Préfets de Gryffondor se trouvait, il dut s'informer auprès de la Grosse Dame qui lui apprit alors qu'il existait deux chambres : celle du préfet dont le tableau qui en scellait l'entrée se trouvait à gauche de celui de la Grosse Dame, et celle de la préfète dont le tableau était à droite.

Et comme Harry ne savait pas quelle chambre était destinée à Ange, la Grosse Dame ajouta qu'elle avait vu des elfes de maison apporter des bagages dans la chambre de droite.

Au comble de son ignorance, il fut obligé d'admettre qu'il ne connaissait pas non plus le mot de passe mais cette fois ce fut Ange qui, dans un souffle, le lui donna.

A peine l'avait-elle donné (_Adeis_), que le tableau de droite –une élégante femme toute vêtue de gris- s'écarta.

Tes affaires ont déjà été apportées, _répéta inutilement Harry_, si tu as besoin de quelque chose, je suis dans le dortoir des cinquièmes années.

Et disant cela, il montra le tableau de la Grosse Dame.

Ange acquiesça et Harry donna le mot de passe (_Griffon_) de la salle commune cette fois.

Euh… Harry ?

Il se tourna vers elle, les yeux trahissant son étonnement.

Demain… on doit descendre à une heure particulière pour… aller au Chemin de Traverse ?

Oh, eh bien, _répondit Harry_, je pense qu'il faut descendre assez tôt, oui. Je t'attendrai ici disons à… huit heures ?

Elle hocha de la tête.

Alors à demain, _conclut Harry avec un ton qui se voulait enjoué._

Bonne nuit.

Et elle disparut dans ses nouveaux appartements. Harry n'attendit pas plus longtemps et monta se coucher.

Ce soir-là, il fit attention à ce que rien ne traîne dans le dortoir, au cas où Ange viendrait lui demander quelque chose, même s'il était certain qu'elle préférait dormir au milieu du couloir que venir jusqu'ici, puis Harry se glissa dans ses draps et s'endormit rapidement.

Il fut étrange au réveil de constater qu'il n'avait rêvé ni de Voldemort –qui se faisait silencieux ces derniers jours-, ni d'Espoir –qui n'interviendrait sans doute plus jamais dans ses rêves-.

Sur sa table de chevet, sa montre indiquait qu'il lui restait presqu'une demi-heure avant de rejoindre Ange devant les tableaux.

Harry se pressa toutefois, courant de sa malle à la salle de bain, brosse à dent en bouche, serviette de bain par-dessus l'épaule et les chaussettes dans une main.

Lorsqu'il fut enfin prêt et qu'il décida qu'il avait passé son peigne dans ses cheveux suffisamment de fois pour déclarer forfait, il était à peine huit heures moins dix. Il dévala les marches de la salle commune, déboucha bruyamment dans le couloir et là, tomba nez à nez avec Ange.

Oh… _soupira-t-il avec un sourire pris au dépourvu_, tu es en avance…

Visiblement, elle avait eu le même souci de ne pas faire patienter l'autre.

Ange eut un faible sourire, qui s'évanouit très vite, et murmura un « bonjour » à peine audible.

Et sentant la gêne s'installer, elle feinta s'intéresser à la jupe blanche qu'elle portait ce jour-là et en défroissa pensivement les plis.

Harry lui emboîta le pas et la conduisit jusqu'à la Grande Salle où seul Rogue s'y trouvait et ne prit pas la peine de déloger son attention du journal qu'il lisait pour les saluer.

Ange regarda Rogue un bref instant puis posa un regard interrogateur sur Harry qui haussa les épaules avec une grimace éloquente.

Il s'installa à un coin de table et Ange s'assit en face de lui. Ange, qui semblait douter de chacun de ses gestes, attendit qu'Harry se serve pour le faire elle-même, et poussa son déjeuner jusqu'à ce qu'il pose lui-même ses couverts. Harry fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué, feintant s'intéresser d'avantage à sa tasse de thé, et ils déjeunèrent ainsi dans le plus parfait silence.

Entre temps, Rogue avait replié la Gazette du Sorcier et l'avait jetée négligemment sur un coin de la table. Lorsqu'Harry et Ange semblèrent avoir terminé de déjeuner, il se leva de son siège et leur fit signe de le suivre.

Rogue les mena jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore où seul Shacklebolt s'y trouvait, affairé autour de ce qui semblait être un ancien téléphone.

Le professeur Dumbledore n'est pas là ? _s'étonna Harry en regardant autour de lui._

Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, Potter, _vint la réponse de Rogue qui, derrière lui, fermait la porte du bureau._

Shacklebot se redressa et les salua d'un sourire, découvrant la ligne blanche de ses dents entre ses lèvres sombres.

Approchez, _fit-il de sa voix profonde_, on va y aller en Portoloin, c'est plus sur.

Harry posa sa main près de celle de Shacklebot mais Ange eut un instant d'hésitation avant de poser à son tour sa main sur le combiné.

… Quatre secondes, _informa Shacklebolt_.

Ne lâchez pas le Portoloin, _déclara Rogue à l'adresse d'Ange_.

Deux… _continua Shacklebolt en fixant sa montre._

Harry ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi Rogue avait jugé utile de dire de bien s'accrocher au Portoloin car si tôt que celui-ci s'activa, les quatre mains furent totalement soudées au téléphone noir.

Harry se sentit aspiré vers l'avant et garda les yeux bien grands ouverts pour ne pas avoir cette désagréable impression de chute.

L'étrange voyage fut rapide et très vite, il sentit le sol se reconstituer sous ses pieds.

La pression céda, il lâcha le téléphone, ou du moins le téléphone le lâcha, et il tituba vers l'arrière.

Ange sembla sur le point de s'effondrer mais passa simplement une main devant ses yeux pour chasser l'impression déstabilisante que lui avait laissé le Portoloin.

Le téléphone disparut dans une des poches de Shacklebolt et Harry reconnut enfin l'endroit où ils avaient atterri : il s'agissait de l'arrière boutique du Chaudron Baveur, et derrière le mur devant lequel ils se tenaient se trouvait le Chemin de Traverse.

Rogue sortit sa baguette et, de la même façon que l'avait fait Hagrid cinq ans plus tôt avec son parapluie, il toucha trois pierres dans un ordre précis puis rangea sa baguette.

Un trou y apparut, comme si Rogue avait planté sa baguette dans la roche mais très vite le trou s'agrandit en cercles concentriques jusqu'à ce qu'il s'y forme une arche joliment découpée, suffisamment haute pour y faire passer un Troll en bas âge.

Une lueur d'émerveillement passa dans le regard d'Ange mais Harry n'y perçut pas l'incrédulité qu'il avait lui-même ressentie cinq ans auparavant.

Ne vous éloignez pas, _prévint Shacklebolt tandis que Rogue s'engageait sur le passage_. Nous allons à Gringotts.

Et il montra d'une main la haute bâtisse impeccablement blanche qui s'élevait tout au fond du Chemin de Traverse.

Les yeux ayant doublés de volume, Ange regarda le spectacle qu'offrait le Chemin de Traverse avec une excitation empreinte d'une espèce de gourmandise, et, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était entrée dans le monde sorcier, de l'amusement.

Devant eux, Rogue n'avait visiblement aucun mal à se frayer un passage dans la foule. Outre son charisme relativement intimidant, les étudiants de Poudlard majoritairement présents à cette époque de l'année ne connaissaient que trop bien leur Maître de Potions pour savoir qu'il ne valait mieux pas se heurter à lui. De toute évidence, et tout le monde le savait, celui qui, par inadvertance ou non, bousculerait Rogue écoperait une retenue dès la première heure de cours.

Ils arrivèrent ainsi très rapidement à Gringotts où deux gobelins hideux les saluèrent stoïquement si tôt qu'ils furent entrés dans le Hall reluisant et luxueux de la banque.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée et Shacklebolt échangea quelques mots avec Rogue à voix basse. Pendant ce temps, Ange eut tout loisir de lire le poème de prévention, gravé sur les portes argentées.

Harry ?

Ce dernier, qui guettait la réaction d'Ange, sursauta et se retourna brusquement vers la voix qui l'avait appelé. Shacklebolt et Rogue en firent de même, seule Ange n'y fit pas attention.

Il s'agissait de Bill Weasley, le frère aîné de Ron, qui souriait de toutes ses dents et s'empressa de lui serrer chaleureusement la main. Bill avait exceptionnellement troqué ses habituels vêtements en peau de dragon, ses grosses bottes à boucles contre une robe plus à l'image de Gringotts. Il avait en revanche gardé ses longs cheveux ambrés réunis en catogan et un crochet de serpent pendait toujours à son oreille droite.

Bonjour Harry ! _s'exclama-t-il sans lâcher sa main._

Bonjour, Bill. Je croyais que tu travaillais en Egypte ?

J'y travaillais, en effet. J'ai demandé à être muté ici, avec les temps qui courent, je peux…

Son regard s'était soudainement voilé.

Enfin… Je vais te laisser, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail et j'aimerai quitter plus tôt aujourd'hui. Fleur et moi, nous…

Fleur ?

Cette fois, Bill fronça des sourcils.

Fleur Delacour ! _s'exclama-t-il._ Tu la connais, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle est ici ? Oui, biensur que je la connais. Je ne savais pas que…

Ron ne t'a pas dit ? Maman le raconte pourtant à qui veut l'entendre !

Je ne les ai pas vus depuis le début des vacances.

Vraiment ? Ils sont ici ! Ils font leurs courses de rentrée avec Hermione. Je croyais que vous vous étiez rencontrés.

Harry se retourna brusquement pour regarder au dehors, comme s'il allait voir Hermione, Ron et sa famille aux portes de Gringotts lui faire un signe de la main. Ils n'y étaient bien évidemment pas.

Bon, et bien, bonne journée, Harry.

Merci, Bill. Toi aussi.

Bill fit un signe de tête poli vers Shacklebolt et Rogue, puis disparut.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de regarder encore une fois sur le Chemin de Traverse, scrutant la foule dans l'espoir d'apercevoir la chevelure embrasée d'un des Weasley. Il croisa seulement le regard d'Ange, qui s'était enfin détachée du poème, et la gratifia d'un sourire timide.

Ils s'approchèrent du comptoir où Shacklebolt tendit la clé d'Ange, puis celle qu'Harry venait de lui remettre.

Un vieux gobelin les mena vers leurs coffres par des voies tortueuses et Harry ne se souvenait pas que les voyages en wagonnets étaient aussi pénibles.

Il remplit rapidement sa bourse, gêné de pavaner ainsi dans l'étalage de sa fortune, puis le gobelin les mena au coffre d'Ange, qu'Harry était secrètement curieux de découvrir.

Visiblement, la famille Serpentard était moins aisée que celle des Gryffondors. Ou plus dépensière, peut-être.

Bien qu'il n'y avait pas là la moitié du trésor des Potter, mais la richesse de ce coffre était tout à fait honorable.

Harry était d'ailleurs étonné que Voldemort ne l'ait pas ruiné en investissant l'argent auprès de ses sinistres desseins.

La clé du coffre de Serpentard avait du rester entre les mains du directeur de Poudlard, à l'époque Dippet lorsque Voldemort y étudiait. S'il avait réclamé la clé de ce coffre, il aurait avoué être l'héritier de Serpentard et de ce fait, d'avoir ouvert la Chambre des Secrets.

Et puis, _pensa amèrement Harry_, Voldemort doit avoir d'autres façons plus radicales de régler ses dettes…

Ange était la plus surprise. Elle mit un certain temps avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait bel et bien et lorsque Rogue lui donna une bourse à remplir, elle resta un long moment à fixer bêtement les amoncellements de petites pièces.

Finalement, elle pénétra dans le coffre et commença à remplir le petit sac pourpre que Rogue lui avait tendu, et il semblait à Harry qu'elle prenait garde à y mettre la même quantité de pièces en or, en argent et en bronze.

Une fois qu'ils eurent quitté le coffre d'Ange, le gobelin les ramena immédiatement vers le Hall, les salua bien bas, puis disparut.

Ils quittèrent Gringotts et Rogue se tourna vers eux, après quelques mots échangés près de Shacklebolt :

Comme personne n'a très envie de s'attarder ici -_et son regard en disait suffisamment long pour les dissuader de répliquer_-, nous allons nous partager les tâches. Shacklebolt va vous accompagner chez Fleury et Bott, quant à moi, je me chargerai de passer chez l'apothicaire. J'ai quelques marchandises à y acheter pour le compte de Dumbledore et le mien, aussi vous m'attendrez là-bas.

Harry et Ange acquiescèrent inutilement puis s'approchèrent de Shacklebolt.

Restez près de moi, _fit-il alors que Rogue s'éloignait_. Vous avez vos listes, n'est-ce pas ? Bien dans cas, allons-y.

Comme à chaque fois qu'Harry s'y rendait, la librairie sorcière était saturée d'élèves maugréant, de parents exacerbés et de quelques enfants pleurnichant. Harry eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas se faire semer par Shacklebolt, tout en faisant attention à ce qu'Ange le suive bien.

Harry s'interrogea à propos des livres d'options qu'Ange devrait prendre et celle-ci lui apprit qu'après concertation auprès de Dumbledore et McGonagall, elle avait décidé de prendre les options pour lesquelles elle aurait plus de facilité à rattraper le niveau des cinquièmes années.

L'Arithmancie a l'air d'être intéressant, _lui confia-t-elle alors qu'ils attendaient au comptoir_, mais c'est trop compliqué. Alors j'ai pris Soins aux Créatures Magiques, Divination, et Etudes de Runes.

Les Runes ?

À vrai dire, l'Etude des Moldus, même si j'aurais eu un bon niveau, ne m'intéressait franchement pas.

Mais les Runes, c'est compliqué ça aussi, non ?

Espoir m'a initiée aux Runes il y a longtemps. Lorsqu'elle était encore prisonnière de sa dimension, elle m'a conseillée de lire des livres à ce sujet.

Trop occupée à parler avec lui, Ange ne fit même pas attention au vieux libraire qui prit ses livres et les emballa soigneusement dans du papier kraft. Il la regardait à présent avec insistance, attendant qu'elle daigne s'intéresser à lui et Harry dut lui faire signe pour qu'elle se retourne enfin.

Ca fera vingt-trois Gallions et deux Mornilles, _fit le vendeur avec indulgence._

Immobile, Ange regarda le vendeur sans aucune espèce de réaction. Elle cligna des yeux trois ou quatre fois mais ne fit pas un geste. Puis elle se mit brusquement à rougir et le libraire s'éclaircit la gorge d'un air gêné comme s'il était confronté à quelqu'un de relativement stupide.

Shacklebolt, qui sillonnaient entre les rayons un peu plus loin, ne le remarqua pas et c'était Harry qui lui vint en secours.

Il sortit de la bourse d'Ange l'exacte somme que demandait le vendeur, s'excusa en prétextant qu'elle était étrangère, paya ses propres affaires puis partit rejoindre Shacklebolt sous le regard irrité de la clientèle.

Les joues d'Ange étaient toujours aussi colorées.

En sortant de Fleury et Bott, Harry sortit trois pièces de sa bourse et les présenta à Ange.

Ceci, _dit-il en montrant la pièce dorée_, est un Gallion. Celle-là est une Mornille et la plus petite est une Noise. Si je me souviens bien, un Gallion vaut dix-sept Mornilles, et une Mornille vaut vingt-neuf Noises.

Il relâcha les pièces parmi les autres qui tintèrent en même temps que la clochette à l'entrée de chez Madame Guipure.

Je vous laisse ici, _déclara Shacklebolt_. Je vais chercher les ustensiles de potions pour Miss Ange et je reviens vous chercher ensuite, d'accord ?

Et il fut englouti par la foule.

Harry, qui avait grandi d'au moins quatre centimètres depuis l'an passé, dut reprendre trois robes de travail.

Madame Guipure commença avec lui et si tôt qu'il fut installé sur le tabouret de bois, elle entreprit de dresser autour de lui des pans de tissus noirs. D'un coup de baguette, les étoffes se tissèrent en elle et Harry attendit patiemment qu'elles aient achevé de se coudre pour enfin payer ses articles.

Ange semblait beaucoup moins ravie à la perspective d'attendre debout sur le tabouret mais s'exécuta sagement lorsque la vendeuse l'entraîna devant un miroir.

Il y avait dans la boutique de prêt-à-porter absolument tout et n'importe quoi. Harry, qui n'avait jamais vraiment pris le temps de regarder, déambula entre les mannequins défraîchis (auxquels il manquait parfois un membre) et examina les robes qu'on leur avait passées avec une certaine frayeur.

Les tenues les plus excentriques s'étalaient sur une palette de couleurs allant du vert criard jusqu'au violet-fushia, en passant par du jaune poussin et du bleu électrique. Même Lockhart, qui avait pourtant l'habitude de se vêtir avec des robes peu professionnelles, n'aurait pas osé porter de telles horreurs.

Harry était en train de rire sur une robe bleue à froufrous qui lui rappelait étrangement les chemises de nuit de la tante Pétunia lorsqu'il aperçut les silhouettes agréablement familières de ses deux meilleures amies passer sans le voir de l'autre côté de la vitrine.

Se redressant subitement, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Ange, toujours sur le tabouret et autour de laquelle papillonnait Madame Guipure, entraînant derrière elle de longs morceaux de tissus.

Il fait chaud ici, _fit-il en s'éventant d'une main_.

Ange posa sur lui un regard en biais et Harry poursuivit :

Je sors. Tu n'as qu'à me rejoindre quand ça sera fini, je reste devant.

Elle n'aimait visiblement pas cette perspective mais acquiesça cependant. Harry la gratifia d'un sourire puis se précipita vers la sortie.

La porte se ferma derrière lui dans un tintement de cloches et ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'Hermione, sourcils froncés, reconnut les épaisses lunettes et les cheveux en bataille de son ami.

Harry !

Ron, qui s'apprêtait à poursuivre son chemin, s'arrêta en sursautant, se retourna et son visage parsemé de tâches de rousseur s'éclaira d'un sourire !

Ginny avait raison ! _s'écria-t-il alors qu'Hermione l'entraînait hors de la foule._ C'était bien Harry qu'elle avait vu !

Ils se faufilèrent entre la porte de la boutique et l'étal de chaudrons et Hermione se jeta au cou d'Harry.

Harry ! _s'exclama-t-elle de nouveau_. Tu aurais du nous dire que tu étais là aussi…

Ginny t'a aperçu près de Fleury et Bott, _ajouta Ron_, mais elle n'en était pas certaine. Maman va être folle de joie quand elle te verra…

Je ne sais pas si je pourrais aller saluer tout le monde. Je ne savais pas que je venais sur le Chemin de Traverse avant-hier. Même si j'avais voulu vous prévenir, le hibou ne serait pas arrivé à temps… J'ai vu Bill, à Gringotts. C'est lui qui m'a dit que vous étiez ici aussi. Je ne savais pas qu'il travaillait ici maintenant.

C'est tout nouveau, _répondit vaguement Ron_. Fleur est ici aussi. Tu sais, Fleur Delacour, la française !

Oui, Bill me l'a dit.

Fred et Georges n'arrêtent pas de le charrier avec ça. Elle et Bill sont… hum... assez proches.

C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, _sourit Harry._

Ron eut soudain l'air catastrophé.

Quand je pense que je l'ai invité au bal, l'année dernière ! … En parlant de bal, les jumeaux ont insisté pour m'acheter une nouvelle robe. Pendant un moment, j'ai cru qu'ils voulaient m'offrir une robe truquée ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Ils m'ont assuré que non. Ils m'ont même laissé la choisir !

Et il souleva à bout de bras un sachet brun frappé aux initiales d'un magasin de costumes. Harry eut un sourire amusé mais ne dit rien.

De toute façon, _intervint Hermione_, nous n'aurons peut-être pas de bal de Noël cette année.

Ron eut une moue indécise.

Fred et Georges m'ont dit que c'était bien possible, au contraire. Oh, Harry ne sait pas ! Fred et Georges ont été nommés Animateurs de Poudlard ! C'est un poste qui n'a jamais existé jusque maintenant ! Ils ont reçu une lettre de Dumbledore lui-même pour le leur proposer. Ils ont pour mission de « veiller à ce que les élèves vivent dans une atmosphère agréable, chaleureuse et amusée. »

Harry sourit pensivement.

Avec le retour de Voldemort –ne faites pas cette tête-, Dumbledore a du pensé qu'un peu d'animation nous ferait oublier ce qui se passe dehors.

Quoiqu'il en soit, _dit Hermione_, Mrs Weasley leur a interdit de commercialiser les produits de leur création à Poudlard. Et c'est une bonne chose, je n'ai pas envie que nous leur courrions après pour les en empêcher.

Si tu crois que Fred et George vont s'en tenir à ce que Maman a dit… En tous cas, si tu as envie de les ramener à l'ordre, ce sera sans moi.

Ronald !

Ron échangea un regard éloquent avec Harry et déclara sur un ton exaspéré :

Hermione a été nommée préfète de Gryffondor. Elle a passé l'été à lire les règlements !

Oh, félicitations Hermione ! J'avais oublié que les cinquièmes années étaient nommés préfets. Qui est le préfet ? J'imagine que Seamus…

Non, _coupa Ron qui s'empourprait à vue d'oeil_, c'est moi.

Harry eut la présence d'esprit de refermer la bouche et les coins de lèvre se crispèrent dans l'imitation maladroite d'un sourire.

Je ne pensais pas que ce serait moi, _ajouta Ron mal à l'aise_. De nous deux, je pensais que ce… enfin que ce serait toi.

Oh, j'imagine que mes entorses au règlement n'ont pas joué en ma faveur…

Tu sais, si on m'avait laissé le choix… Enfin, le poste de préfet, ce n'est comme si j'étais Percy, je…

Je ne suis pas jaloux, Ron.

Tant mieux ! Tu n'as pas de raisons de l'être et… j'étais étonné que Dumbledore ne t'ait pas choisi toi, voilà tout.

Harry lui rendit son sourire et Hermione déclara d'un ton particulièrement amer :

Je crois que c'est Malefoy qui a été promu préfet de Serpentard. Il ne finira jamais de s'en vanter…

Ron eut une grimace dégoûtée mais Harry éclata de rire, à la surprise des deux autres.

J'ai de quoi lui refermer son caquet : j'ai été moi-même attitré du poste de Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor !

Ron leva les bras au ciel et poussa un cri de victoire. Harry s'en voulut silencieusement de ne pas avoir eu la même réaction lorsque Ron lui avait appris qu'il était préfet.

Ca alors ! J'aurais du m'en douter ! Malefoy va être vert ! Enfin, façon de parler…

A cet instant, la porte de la boutique de Madame Guipure s'ouvrit et Ange apparut sur le seuil. Lorsqu'elle aperçut Harry, elle rougit brusquement et s'approcha à pas lents en baissant la tête.

Harry se passa la main dans les cheveux d'un air gêné. De toute évidence, Ange savait maintenant qu'il n'était pas sorti pour apaiser ses bouffées de chaleur et visiblement, elle aurait voulu se trouver n'importe où plutôt que de devoir venir déranger Harry alors qu'il discutait avec ses amis.

Hermione et Ron regardèrent Harry d'un air surpris.

Tiens, Ange... Hermione, Ron, je vous présente Ange. Ange, voici mes meilleurs amis : Ron et Hermione. Ils sont aussi à Poudlard.

Elle releva son regard et les salua d'un signe de tête. Hermione fronça des sourcils et Ron marmonna un « salut » gêné.

Ange entre à Poudlard, cette année, _ajouta Harry._ En cinquième année.

Tu viens d'une autre école ? _questionna Hermione en retrouvant son amabilité_.

Je suivais des cours particuliers, _répondit Ange_. Mais j'ai besoin d'entrer à Poudlard pour passer les… les…

Les BUSE ?

Oui, voilà.

Harry s'étonnait de la sincérité avec laquelle Ange avait répondu. S'il ne connaissait pas la vérité, il ne se serait jamais douté qu'elle récitait là un prétexte inventé par Dumbledore.

Tu seras peut-être dans notre classe, _remarqua Ron_. Tu connais déjà ta maison ?

Elle ne la connaît pas, _coupa Harry alors qu'Ange s'apprêtait à répondre Serpentard_. Je pense que le Choipeau Magique le décidera en même temps que pour les premières années. Dumbledore pensait que c'était une bonne idée qu'Ange fasse ses achats avec moi, histoire qu'elle s'habitue déjà au… aux gens. On va vous laisser, on a encore des choses à acheter.

Ron parut déçu.

On n'a plus qu'à passer chez l'apothicaire, nous. Vous y allez aussi ?

Quelqu'un s'en ait chargé pour nous. On va passer chez Ollivanders, pour sa baguette.

Hermione planta de nouveau son regard dans celui d'Ange.

Ta baguette ? Tu n'en avais pas pour tes cours particuliers ?

Oh, si. Mais elle s'est brisée. Et comme on ne peut pas réparer une baguette…

Hermione parut tout à fait satisfaite de cette réponse. Harry, qui lui ignorait qu'on ne pouvait pas ressouder une baguette cassée, s'étonna de nouveau de la facilité avec laquelle Ange mentait. C'en était presque frustrant.

Bon, et bien, dans ce cas… bonne fin de journée. De toute façon, on se revoit à Poudlard !

Ouais, bonne fin de vacances à vous aussi…

Harry les salua une dernière fois et les regarda s'éloigner avec une certaine tristesse. Il aurait vraiment voulu les suivre, et retourner au Terrier lui aussi.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, Ange l'observait intensément.

Je suis désolée, confia-t-elle sans autre préambule. Je ne savais pas que tu étais avec tes amis. Sinon, je ne serais pas venue…

Pourquoi ? Il n'y a pas de mal.

Tu voulais certainement parler d'avantage de temps avec eux. Ils doivent te manquer…

Oh eh bien, oui ils me manquent. Mais on va se revoir à Poudlard très bientôt et puis je ne pouvais pas m'éterniser ici. Mais c'est gentil de penser à ça.

Ange eut un faible sourire, peu convaincu néanmoins.

Lorsque Shacklebolt et Rogue revinrent en même temps, se directions différentes, et leur tendirent leurs paquets avant de se diriger tous les quatre vers la boutique de baguettes.

Celle-ci n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois où Harry s'y était rendu. Elle était toujours aussi désordonnée, sentait le vieux bois et une lointaine odeur d'encens.

Rogue plaça une main dans le dos d'Ange et la poussa jusqu'au comptoir, derrière lequel Ollivanders ne tarda pas à venir. Lui non plus n'avait pas changé.

Professeur Rogue, _salua le vieux sorcier à mi-voix_. Je ne vous avais pas vu depuis un moment, n'est-ce pas ? Bouleau, vingt-neuf centimètres de long…

Nous sommes ici de la part de Dumbledore, _interrompit Rogue qui avait peine à masquer son agacement_, c'est au sujet de la commande qu'il a fait il y a peu de temps…

Ollivanders s'intéressa alors à Ange et posa alternativement son regard sur elle puis sur Rogue.

J'imagine que c'est pour cette jeune fille. Je reviens…

Le sorcier disparut à reculons entre ses rayonnages dérangés et poussiéreux avant de revenir quelques minutes plus tard, une boite de carton à la main.

Il en sortit une baguette, ni trop longue ni trop courte, en bois clair et ciré.

Je l'ai fini cette nuit même… _confia Ollivanders avec une certaine satisfaction_.

Il tendit la baguette vers Ange et intima celle-ci à la prendre.

Ange prit la baguette entre ses doigts, délicatement, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'un phénomène particulièrement puissant en sorte. Mais rien ne se passa.

Bougez-la…

Ange pointa la baguette vers un amoncellement de boites vides et fit un geste désinvolte de la main droite.

De la baguette surgirent alors des étincelles bleues qui formèrent autour de sa main un faible halo de lumière azur, entrelacé de filaments blancs et scintillants.

Cela vous conviendra ? _demanda Ollivanders en parlant toujours aussi bas._

Parfait, _déclara Rogue d'un ton pressé_.

Ange paya le prix de sa nouvelle baguette puis Shacklebolt les entraîna vers la sortie.

Ils quittèrent le Chemin de Traverse et s'arrêtèrent au Chaudron Baveur où Shacklebolt les laissa pour aller chercher le Portoloin.

Rogue s'assit à la table la plus proche, imité par les deux adolescents.

Personne ne disait mot.

Ange regardait le sachet qui contenait sa nouvelle baguette comme si elle pouvait la voir à travers les emballages.

La baguette choisi son maître et non le contraire, _récita Harry à bout de patience_.

Ange leva les yeux vers lui et Rogue arqua un sourcil.

Comment est-ce possible alors que Dumbledore ait commandé la baguette d'Ange ? _poursuivit-il._

Les sorciers, Potter, peuvent contrôler leurs flux de magie par divers éléments. Ollivanders préfère utiliser les ventricules de dragons, les crins de licorne et les plumes de phoenix mais il en existe d'autres. En revanche, certains hybrides, ceux qui ont le sang de deux espèces, n'ont pas ce choix. Les demi géants peuvent utiliser les mêmes éléments que les sorciers mais les demi Vélanes…

Doivent utiliser un cheveu de Vélane, _compléta Harry en se remémorant la baguette de Fleur qui, décidément, faisait beaucoup parler d'elle aujourd'hui._

Rogue eut un rictus ironique.

Je vois que vous êtes un peu moins dépourvu de connaissance à ce sujet qu'à celui des potions… Quoiqu'il en soit, les demi elfes n'ont pas non plus le choix des éléments de leurs baguettes et doivent impérativement utiliser un pétale de Rose elfique, connue aussi sous le nom de Fleur des Larmes, qui grandit exclusivement au Royaume des Elfes et qu'on cultive en les arrosant de larmes de phoenix. La baguette de Miss Ange est fabriquée en bois de noisetier qui est un bois neutre et qui peut s'accommoder à tous types d'éléments et à n'importe quel sorcier. Quant à la longueur de la baguette, elle dépend du gabarit de son propriétaire. Pour répondre à votre question, Potter, puisque le professeur Dumbledore avait en sa connaissance toutes les caractéristiques de la baguette à fabriquer, il a pu prendre la liberté d'en faire commande auprès d'Ollivanders et de lui faire parvenir une Rose elfique, impossible à trouver dans le commerce.

Harry mit un certain temps à remettre toutes ces informations dans l'ordre mais Rogue, déjà, se levait de son siège.

Levez-vous, nous partons.

Le second Portoloin qu'apporte Shacklebolt était une théière éméchée et rouillée par endroits, qui ne sentait d'ailleurs pas très bon.

Shacklebolt ne les accompagna pas. Lorsqu'il eut remis la théière à Rogue et qu'il eut salué tout le monde, il transplana, sans préciser où il partait.

Le Portoloin les mena directement au bureau de Dumbledore, où le ce dernier ne s'y trouvait toujours pas, et lorsqu'ils sortirent, Rogue laissa le soin à Harry de raccompagner Ange vers la tour de Gryffondor.

Demain, _prévint-il à l'intention d'Ange_, vous commencerez vos mises à niveau, en ma compagnie. Vous serez dans la Grande Salle à neuf heures précises. Tachez d'être à l'heure.

Fin de Chapitre

Et après trois mois de retard, j'ai enfin fini ! Haha ! ... Je me hais. --

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_onarluca_ : Merci !

_floOo'z : _Oui, effectivement, je poste aussi sur la GdS ! Enfin, je postais puisque la GdS est, comme t'as du surement le constater, indisponible pour un long moment. Snif. Bises.


End file.
